Second Chance
by SakiHanajima1
Summary: Natsu has a sister, and she's Dragon Slayer just like he is. Akira Dragneel. If you thought one dragon slayer was bad, now you have double the trouble. Join these twins as they set out for some amazing and crazy adventures. Akira might just find some love somewhere in all this craziness. And just what secret is Akira hiding? [Gray & OC] ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN EDITED!
1. Akira Dragneel

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I've been on a Fairy Tail kick lately and decided to go ahead and write this story. The concept has been in my head for days. I don't know if I want to follow the manga or anime through this yet though. Now the first chapter is just the introduction. It's a little short, but it's a start.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

* * *

It was an ordinary day at the guild. Laughter and shouts of joy could be heard from the streets outside, passing people looked towards the guild with slight annoyance. They were always so loud. People lazed around the guild hall, some drinking, some fighting and others just catching up with their friends. Others were running in and out of the guild, determination lining their faces as they set out on jobs or just came back from one.

A girl stood outside the massive building looking up at in trepidation. Her hands tightened around the shoulders traps of her bags as she swallowed nervously. She was finally here, after searching for so long she finally was here.

Green eyes blinked as the sun blocked her vision for a second. Taking a deep breath, the girl walked towards the building, pausing in the doorway as she took in the sight in front of her. The hall was huge, bigger than it looked from outside.

Her attention was drawn towards a fight that was taking place in the middle of the guild. A pink haired boy was yelling insults at another boy with dark blue hair. She couldn't see the face of the pink haired male since his back was to her. Quickly as she could she maneuvered around the fighting boys and approached the older man sitting by the bar. He looked down at her as she walked closer.

"Well hello their young lady." The old man greeted smiling fondly.

"Hello, are you the master?" The girls voice was soft, and the master had to lean forward just to hear her over the nonsense going on around them.

"Indeed I am. How can I help you?"

The girl looked down before looking back up with determination. "I'm looking for my brother! I heard rumors that he was at this guild."

The master sat back and looked down at the young girl in consideration. "Is that so? Well then, what's his name."

"Natsu Dragneel." The master's eyes widened. Could it be?

Said boy stopped his fight with the stripper and turned towards the bar when he heard his name being called. There was a girl standing there, she looked to be about the same age as him, pink hair fell messily to her shoulders. She was wearing a black dress, bare foot and had a backpack on her back. There was something familiar about her.

"Natsu, can you come here a moment?" The master called looking over towards him. Everyone's attention was focused on them as the noise in the guild hall died down. Slowly, Natsu walked forward towards the girl. His eyes widened when she turned around to face him.

"It's you..."

The girl turned all the way around and found herself looking at the pink haired boy from earlier. A small gasp left her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. "Natsu!" Without hesitating, the girl jumped forward and latched onto him, wrapping her small arms tightly around his neck. "I finally found you."

Natsu stood there in shock for a moment before he wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. "Akira..." He whispered her name as he closed her eyes and hugged her tighter. His sister, his little sister was alive.

"Where have you been?" Natsu asked as he pulled away from her. "I've looked everywhere."

Akira looked down at the floor. "I don't know, I woke up a year ago by myself. I didn't know where you were or...or..." Her voice caught as she thought about her mother. "I started searching, I wasn't going to give up. I was in another town when I heard the rumors of a boy that could breathe fire in the wizard Fairytail. So, I came here hoping it was you, and it was, I finally found you."

Natsu hugged his sister again. "We won't be separated again." He looked up at the Master. "Can she stay gramps?"

The master smiled. "Well of course boy, that is if she agrees to become a member."

Akira looked up happily. "Yes. I'd love to."

"Excellent!" The master stood up and yelled to get everyone's attention. "Listen up you brats! We have a new member!" He motioned to Akira who was hiding behind her brother. "This here is Akira Dragneel! Natsu's sister and your new family member!"

The guild hall erupted into cheers and Akira had to fight down the flush of embarrassment staining her cheeks. Master Makarov jumped down with a stamping device in his hands. "Now, where do you want your mark and what color?"

Akira thought for a second before lifting here dress enough for him to put it on the right side of her lower right abdomen. "Dark Blue, please." With a magic pop, she now had a Fairytail guild symbol on her tummy.

"Welcome to FairyTail!"

...

"So, you don't know where Igneel went?" Akira was looking at her brother with sadness. After the excitement settled down for her joining, Natsu dragged her over to a table so they could talk. They were currently catching up on the last year.

Natsu shook his head as he touched the scarf around his neck. "No, he disappeared a year ago and I've been looking but I can't find him at all." He looked up at his sister. She was touching the necklace around her neck. "Did Midori leave you too?"

Akira nodded sadly. Midori, her mother. Her eyes misted over as she thought about the past.

"Who's Midori?"

Akira looked up to see the dark-haired boy from earlier, the one Natsu was fighting with. Blinking, Akira felt a blush rise to her cheeks. The boy was shirtless. Even though they were all around 10-11 years old the boy was still developed, she could see little muscles forming already on his stomach... That and the fact that she never seen a boy shirtless before. Not including her brother.

"Hey, stupid stripper! Put some clothes on around my sister!" Natsu yelled as he got in the boy's face.

"What did you say flames for brains!"

"You heard me ice princess!"

Akira watched in amazement as ice formed around the boy's hands. Fire appeared in both of Natsu's hands. With a yell, they started to fight each other, rolling around on the floor throwing insults at the other. They ended up bumping into some other people and before she knew it an all-out brawl formed within the guild hall.

Shrinking down, Akira did her best to hide behind a pillar as she watched the fights. Her eyes widened when she noticed two girls at each other's throats. A red head girl was face to face with another white-haired girl, they looked so scary Aria let out a small whimper.

"That's enough you brats!" The master yelled out over the commotion. "You've already caused enough damage, so CUT IT OUT!"

The fighting stopped as everyone broke apart and started to pick the guild hall back up.

"Akira, what are you hiding for?"

Said girl looked over at her brother. Deeming it safe, she came out from behind her hiding spot and sat back down at the table. The dark-haired boy sat down next to her, while the red head sat across for Akira and next to Natsu. Three others joined their table as well, a brown-haired girl with cards, the white-haired girl who was fighting with the red head and a white-haired boy.

"It's nice to meet you Akira, I'm Erza Scarlet. I use Spatial and Sword Magic" The red haired introduced herself.

"I'm Cana. I use Card Magic." The card Mage said smiling.

"I'm Mirajane and this is my brother Elfman. We both use Takeover Magic." Akira blinked at the white-haired boy as he shyly looked up and said a meek hello.

"And I'm Gray. I'm an Ice: Make wizard." Akira looked at the boy beside her.

"It's nice to meet you all." Akira gave a small smile. She knew she was going to be asking them what their names were again later, she was terrible with names.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Ezra asked as she took a drink of whatever was in the cup in front of her. "Do you use fire magic like Natsu?"

Shaking her head Akira looked down at her hands. "No, I use..."

"Akira's magic is soooo beautiful! I only ever seen it a couple times, but I remember it." Natsu yelled excitedly cutting Akira off. Ezra hit him in the back of the head and told Aria to continue.

"I use Nature Magic." Holding her hand out in front of her, she concentrated for a second before a flower bloomed in her hand. "My mother taught it to me."

"Yours and Natsu's mother?" Mira asked tilting her head slightly.

"No, my mother is Midori, she's a Nature Dragon." Akira looked at her brother. "I'm a Nature Dragon Slayer." Aria froze when an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked over at Gray as he leaned closer to her.

"Nature huh? Well I think your magic is beauti..." He was promptly interrupted by Natsu's fist slamming into his face.

"Hands off my sister you squinty eyed bastard!"

And just like that another brawl started up in the guild.

* * *

So? Not a bad start huh?

You all know what to do now.


	2. Happy

**Chapter has been edited!**

Hello again! Here is the second installment

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"You can stay with me." Natsu said as he pulled Akira towards the outskirts of the town. Akira smiled and followed her brother silently, she tightened her hold on his hand as she looked around the area.

They were surrounded by trees, there wasn't a trail that led to Natsu's house, but her brother obviously knew where he was going as he led her through the forest. It felt nice, being surrounded by all the nature. Midori always taught her the value of life and the life of all living things. Every rock, tree, and creature had a spirit and a name. The gift of life was special and not be taken for granted

"We're here." Natsu announced as he pulled Akira through the last bit of foliage. Akira blinked at the sight. Up on a little hill, there was small little shack, by shack she means a small little house. It had a chimney on one side, the roof was red, and it was painted green. Smiling she followed Natsu towards the house. She could see to where Natsu has been trying to make a small walkway, but it was unfinished.

Natsu opened the door and Akira stepped inside. The inside was barren, it had a hammock off to the side. Along the walls were a few job requests tacked to the wall. A table sat in the middle of the room piled with junk. A couch sat opposite of the hammock, it too was cluttered. Other mindless things were scattered throughout the open area. A small kitchenette could be seen in the back. Also, there was a door next to it that Akira believed to be the bathroom.

"It's not much, but it's home."

Akira smiled over at her brother. "It's perfect." She was using to sleeping on the ground so being in an actual house was amazing.

Natsu walked towards the kitchenette and opened the little fridge. He pulled out a couple bottles of something and tossed one to her. Well tossed wasn't the correct term to use, he threw it at her. Akira's hand snapped out as she caught the projectile. She raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Just testing your reflexes." Natsu walked over to the couch and after successfully moving things around enough for two people sit down, he plopped down. Akira stood awkwardly by the door. The drink in her hand was cold and she also didn't recognize it. Popping the lid, she took a small sip and gasped. Whatever it was it was good. It tasted like strawberries.

"You can sit down Akira." Akira jumped and looked over at her brother before she slipped her bag off her shoulders and sat down next to Natsu. Her brother downed whatever his drink was and tossed the can away to where it clattered next to an over full trash can.

Akira laughed. "Not much for housekeeping huh?"

Her brother blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well...it's been...difficult. Since Igneel vanished. Having to learn to do everything without a parent ya know."

Akira nodded in understanding. This past year had been hell for her too. She had to learn quick how to survive alone out in the world and take care of herself. Luckily Midori taught her how the basics of survival. Honestly Akira was just lucky her mother was a Nature dragon, it made it a lot easier. She once again jumped when Natsu jumped up and spun around to face her.

"Fight me!"

"What?" Akira squeaked as she tried to sink into the couch.

"Fight me! I want to see how good you are." Natsu said grabbing her hand and hauling her off the couch and towards the door.

Akira dug her heels into the floor. "Natsu, I'm not very good." Natsu waved his hand at her in dismissal. Clearly not listening to his sister's protest. He let go of her hand when they were a good distance away from his house. Akira held her arms in front of her body protectively.

"Natsu, this is a bad idea." She tried reasoning with him, but he just grinned before charging her, his fist covered in fire. Akira yelped and did her best to dodge the flamed covered attack. Natsu spun back around and the air flew from Akira's lungs as his foot sunk into her stomach sending her back a couple feet.

"Come on Akira. I know you have got to know some form of fighting." Natsu taunted as he came at her again.

Groaning Akira looked up in time to see Natsu upon her, she quickly rolled out of the way. Her brothers fist slamming into the ground where her head used to be not even a second ago. She scrambled to her feet panting.

"Natsu please I do-..." She was cut off as his fist slammed into her cheek, effectively knocking her to the ground and making her eat dirt.

"Oh no, Akira, you okay?"

Akira glared up at her brother as blood dripped down her chin from her now busted lip. Growling she quickly thrusted her leg up and kicked her brother away from her. Not giving Natsu anytime to recover she felt her magic coat her fist as she punched her brother square in the face.

" **Nature Dragon Solid Fist**!"

Natsu stumbled back and wiped his mouth. "Not bad sister, with more training that punch will be one to recon with." Akira glared at her brother who put his hands up in surrender. "Come on, let's get inside before it gets dark."

Silently Akira followed her brother back inside. She sat down in the floor and glared off to the side. Stupid idiotic brother provoking her like that. An ice pack appeared in her vision, grumbling she took if and placed it against her swollen cheek. She looked up at her brother started to shuffle around. He was cleaning the couch off better, pulling a blanket out from underneath the clutter.

"You can sleep in the hammock if you want."

Akira frowned. She didn't want to take her brothers bed. As if sensing her thoughts, he waved his hand at her. "Don't worry about it. The bathroom is back there if you want to go clean up."

Standing up, she grabbed her bag before heading towards the back. She quickly pulled some of her spare clothes out of her bag to sleep in. Pulling her things out she hoped up on the counter to look in the mirror. She was too short to see it any other way. She pulled her toothbrush out of her bag and quickly brushed her teeth. She had a kind older lady to thank for having such essentials. The old lady nearly keeled over when she found out Akira was traveling without any supplies, so she gave her some essentials and even bought her some clothes.

Once she was clean, she walked back into the room. It was dark out and Natsu had little light source inside the house, she had to tiptoe around the clutter in the floor. She could hear her brothers' soft snores from the couch. He fell asleep quickly.

Placing her bag down, Akira looked at the hammock before looking at her brother. She chewed on her lip for a moment as she had her internal struggle. Saying to hell with it, Akira walked over to her brother and after some maneuvering she laid down next to him. The heat coming from him made her relax. She tucked herself against his side and closed her eyes. Sleep found her quickly.

...

Akita smiled as she walked into the guild hall. It's been a few weeks since she arrived here, and they have been wonderful few weeks. She and her brother were basically inseparable, which to some wasn't a good thing. A shout caused her attention to avert to a couple of guys fighting in the middle of the room.

Casually, as she avoided the fighting men, she walked over to where Gray was sitting. Akira sighed when she noticed Gray was shirtless...again.

"Hey Gray." She called getting his attention. "Have you seen my brother?"

Gray shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen that crazy pyro." Akira sighed and sat down next to him.

"By the way, where are your clothes?"

Gray did his usually freak out and started to look around for his shirt. Akira laughed softly, she looked around the hall and frowned. It wasn't like her brother not to be here. On cue the guild hall doors opened, and her brother ran inside, carrying a giant egg.

"An EGG! I found an egg!" He shouted excitedly as he ran up to where the master was sitting on top of the bar.

Master looked down with a bored expression. "An egg? Where did you find that at?"

Natsu smiled. "Over in the East Forest"

Gray chuckled beside her. "That's a pretty big find there Natsu, shall we scramble and eat it together?" Akira hit him in the arm and huffed at him.

"Don't say that Gray!" She stood up and walked over to her brother and the giant egg. It was almost as big as her, white and Dark blue in color. Natsu glared at Gray.

"Don't say things like that! This is a dragon's egg, and I'm going to hatch it!" Natsu stated confidently. Akira blinked at the egg. A dragon eggs?

"Natsu? How do you know it's a dragon's egg?" Akira asked, looking the egg over before looking at her brother's confident face.

Natsu rotated the egg around before laying on top of a nearby table. He pointed one of the markings on the side. "This mark right here! It looks like a dragon claw!" Akira laid her hand on the egg while Natsu went to ask the master if he could hatch the egg with his magic. She half-heartedly heard the master reprimand Natsu for thinking that magic could hatch the egg, instead he had use love.

Ezra suddenly appeared to elaborate what Master was trying to say since Natsu was poorly clueless. "What he means is that if you want to hatch the egg, you have to with your own strength." The red head said placing her hands on her hips. "I think this would be a good opportunity for Natsu to learn about the Birth of Life."

Natsu and Gray immediately wrapped their arms around each other and started to act like best pals. Although both were sweating bullets, Akira smiled at Erza.

"Welcome home Erza." Master called as he chugged his alcohol.

"So Erza is back, is she?" Mira turned around and leveled Erza with a glare. "How about you and I pick up where we left off Red." Mira moved her hand in a 'Bring it on' fashion, and of course Erza was more than happy to oblige her.

"There they go again." Akira said sighing as she watched the two-start fighting. She looked over at her brother and Gray as they both started to grumble about how Erza had no right to tell them to not fight when she fought Mira all the time.

"And yet you both listen to her anyway." Akira giggled at her brother as he huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah only because she's scary. " Natsu grumbled under his breath.

"Hey Natsu!" Natsu looked over at Lisanna, Mira's little sister. "Can I help you raise the egg?"

Nastu smiled and turned to fully face his childhood friend. "Really? You wanna help?" Lisanna smiled at him and nodded her head. "It sounds like it would be fun, to raise the egg."

Akira and Gray shared a look. "I don't think 'Raise' is the correct word there." Gray said with Akira humming in agreement.

"Gray, your clothes. "Akira said pointing to his half naked body.

"GAH! How'd that happen?"

Akira let out a scream when Natsu suddenly turned his flames on the egg. "Nastu your dumbass, you'll burn it!" She shouted as she hit her brother in the back of his head. Natsu growled and rubbed his head.

"You didn't have to hit me." He glowered at her as she crossed her arms and looked away in annoyance.

"Akira, shall we be going?"

Looking over her shoulder she spotted Erza standing behind her. The red head had a few scratches on her, and her hair was disheveled. Akira frowned. "Didn't you just get back from a mission though? Shouldn't you go and rest first?

Erza chuckled and grabbed Akira's arm pulling her towards the door. "Nonsense."

Akira looked back at her brother as Lisanna transformed into a bird and sighed, before following the red head out of the guild and into the streets. Erza took her around the side of the building towards the back, there was a make shift training camp set up for the Wizards to come and practice their magic.

"Okay, so let's pick up to where we left off." Erza said as she dug around through one of the piles. She turned around and threw a wooden sword towards Akira, who caught it. "Let's see how much you've progressed so far."

Akira took the stand Erza taught her and waited for the red head to attack. She didn't have to wait long before Erza was basically on top of her. She blocked Erza's first swing and the second one. Erza took a step away and twirled before bringing her sword down, Akira's brought hers up in time to block but the force of Erza's strike caused her arms to vibrate.

"Very good. I can tell your upper body isn't very strong though. "Erza said as she backed off, lowering her sword. "We'll need to fix that."

Akita nodded in agreement. She came to Erza a week after she got here and asked the Requip mage to train her in using a sword and the basics on how to Requip. Ezra was delighted to have a pupil, although Akira sometimes told herself that she was an idiot for asking her to train her.

Erza didn't know the words Mercy or Restraint.

Everyday Erza would push Akira to the max, not that Akira minded, although it was getting harder to hide the bruises. She no longer wore a dress either, it wasn't appropriate to fight in to begin with so Mira saw to getting Akira a wardrobe change. Since it was Mira who did the change all her clothes were a little...darker in color.

Black shorts and a dark green shirt that cut off just above her FairyTail mark, over that was a simple black jacket.

"Alright get ready Akira. Here I come." That was Akira's only warning before Erza came at her with the ferocity of a demon.

...

"Ooooowwwww."

Akira groaned as she walked into the guild hall. Her body was so sore. For the past couple of days, Erza has kicked her butt six ways to Sunday. Looking around she sighed when she once again didn't spot her brother anywhere. She hadn't seen him in a few days, she knew that he and Lisanna were trying to hatch the egg that Natsu found. But did he have to leave her behind?

"Looking bruised their kid."

Akira looked up at whoever spoke to her. Laxus was sitting at one of the tables with his sound pod going, he was giving her that cocky smirk of his. His eyes raked over the visible bruises on her arms and the parts of her stomach and legs that were visible.

"Hey Laxie..." Laxus glared at her for the nickname she called him. "Erza kicked my ass."

Laxus rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What did you expect. Now if you want a real challenge though, or if you want to get taught some real skills, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

Akira blinked at him before waving her hand. "I want to actually live my life out thank you very much." He laughed as she moved past him to walk towards Gray.

"Hey." She greeted, as she winced. It hurt to breath. Gray chuckled at her. "Sore?" Akira just nodded.

"WHO DID IT? WHO STOLE MY EGG!?"

Everyone looked towards the front doors to where Natsu stood silently fuming. He stormed into the room and started accusing everyone he saw of taking his egg.

"It was you wasn't it Laxus!"

"Like I care about your stupid egg"

"Erza! Spit it out already!"

Erza raised her hands. "Whoa now, calm down there."

Natsu whirled on Akira next. "Did you take it! Huh Akira?"

Akira stared at Natsu, a tick mark forming on her forehead as she glared at her brother. "Why would I take it?"

Lisanna walked up to Mira. "Mira-nee, have you seen our egg?" Mira shrugged her shoulders before giving Natsu a menacing look. "Are you sure you didn't just eat it Natsu?"

"You little..." Natsu tackled Mira, causing her bump into Gray and Erza and before Akira knew it another brawl formed in the middle of the guild hall. Akira and Cana stood back and watched, not knowing if they should join or not.

Once the fighting stopped Natsu was looking down at the ground as tears gathered in his eyes. "But, where did my egg go?"

"Awe, are you crying Natsu?" Mira taunted causing Natsu to snap his head up and shout saying he wasn't.

"Cool it Mira." Akira snapped as she moved to her brother side. "Hey, we'll find it okay." Akira soothed as she rubbed her brothers back in small circles. Mira tsked and looked away.

"Natsu, Lisanna...I'm sorry." Looking up, Akira felt relief flood her when she seen Elfman carrying the egg. The poor by explained that he took the egg because he didn't want it to get to cold, he didn't mean to steal it. Akira smiled as he put the egg on the floor.

A cracking sound had everyone's attention on the egg.

"It's hatching!"

Akira stood next to Natsu as it hatched. Her jaw dropped when a little blue flying cat jumped out of the egg.

"A CAT?"

She watched as it flew around the room for a second before settling on top of Natsu's head. The cat sat up and looked around before making the cutest freaking noise Akira has ever heard

"Aye!"

Akira laughed with Gray, Cana and Elfman as the cat flew around the room, spreading his happiness as he went. "You know Natsu, even though everyone was fighting not even five minutes ago, they are all happy now."

"It's like a "Blue Bird of Happiness." Lisanna said as the cat landed back on Natsu's head again.

"Happiness huh?" Natsu picked the cat up off his head and smiled. "Then his name is going to be Happy!"

"Aye!"

* * *

Don't forget to review! I accept all kinds of criticism...just no burns though.


	3. Dragon Hunting and Sickness

**Chapter has been edited!**

Hey there! Man I'm getting these updates out fast. Don't get use to it though!

Now, I'm only planning on making maybe a few more chapters on them as kids. I'm going to cover Akira finding her Exceed, Lisanna's death and a few other exciting adventures before I start it up to where Lucy comes in.

I'm going to make Akira...different. You'll see what I mean in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

"Akiiiiiiiiirrrrrraaaaaaa."

Akira groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head. "Five more minutes." She grumbled sleepily. She felt something soft land on her shoulder and nudge her head slightly. Groaning she shook her body to try and get the small body off her.

"Come on get up."

Peaking her head out, Akira glared at the little blue cat sitting on her. After a hearty staring contest, she sighed and moved to sit up. Happy landed in her lap.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." Akira said as she yawned. She looked down at her alarm clock, he was too darn cute for his own good. It's only been about five months since Happy hatched out of his egg and became a part of the family. Five months of complete torture. Happy was adorable, but dang this cat had a mean streak, and he was still a baby too!

"Where's Natsu?" Akira asked once she noticed that her brother was not in the house. Happy moved off her lap as she stood up to go get ready for the day.

"He's at the guild hall already. He asked me to stay and wake you up." Akira nodded. That sounded about right. Once she was showered and dressed, she picked Happy up and stuffed him inside her jacket. She wrapped the scarf that Natsu gave her as a present around her neck and opened the door.

She sighed when she seen all the snow covering the ground. It was mid-winter and boy was it cold. Akira was wrapped up from head to toe. She snuggled Happy to her chest to keep him warm.

"I don't know why Natsu wanted you to wait for me. With how cold it's gotten, you'd be better going with him." Akira said as she trudged through the snow. She felt Happy snuggle closer into her warmth.

"You're still pretty warm Akira...Your nature magic radiates warmth also." Akira smiled at that. Happy, even though he was five months old, was a very intelligent cat. Akira glowered at all the snow, she didn't like winter very much. The earth froze over, nature wilted. Not good for her.

The trek to the guild took her about 30 minutes. Mainly because she at one point slipped on some ice and ended up rolling down a hill, burying herself in 6 foot of snow. She was shivering by the time she got inside the guild, spotting a mop of pink hair she quickly made her way over to her brother and pressed herself against him. Natsu didn't even flinch, he did however turn slightly to wrap his arm around her shoulders and bring her closer to his warmth.

Akira sighed as her brother's heat warmed her up. She felt Happy wiggle around and she opened her jacket to let him out. He quickly cuddled up against Natsu as well, the poor cat got a snow covered as well.

"Natsu." Happy whined as he snuggled close to Natsu's chest. "Kira tried to kill me by burying me in snow."

Akira glared at Happy. "Oh, I did not!" She snapped.

Natsu chuckled and wrapped his other arm around Happy. "Don't worry little buddy, I'll protect you from the snow demon."

There was a snort from Akira's left, she lazily looked over at Gray. Who was sitting at another table. "Please when have you protected anything Pyro?" Natsu released Akira and dropped Happy in her lap as he got up and got in Gray's face.

"What did you say frost bite!?"

"You heard me flames for brains!"

"You wanna go squinty eyes!"

"Let's go droopy eyes!"

Akira and Happy sighed as they watched the boys start fighting. She counted to five in her head before Erza appeared and separated the two. Grumbling insults under his breath Natsu sat down next to Akira again and glared off into the distance.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Akira asked as she swiped a mug of hot chocolate from a tray that one of the waitresses had as they walked by.

Natsu sighed. "It's been almost two years since Igneel vanished, and I'm not any closer to finding him." Natsu's jaw was clinched in frustration.

Frowning Akira looked at the brown liquid in her mug. She knew the feelings that her brother was going through, she felt them too. "Don't worry, we'll find him and Midori." Akira said as she smiled. Natsu looked up at and gave her a wide smile.

"You're right!" He suddenly stood up, his fist clenched in front of him, a fire was dancing in his eyes. "I just have to stay positive!" Akira watched as he ran to where the master was sitting, she didn't hear what was being said but she had a bad feeling when Natsu suddenly ran back over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her up out of her seat and towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To find Igneel and Midori!" Natsu shouted as he ran out the guild hall and down the streets of Magnolia, all the while dragging Akira with him. Akira clutched Happy tighter and couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. Her brother's enthusiasm was very addicting.

...

Akira wasn't feeling very enthusiastic anymore. She growled as she kicked a pile of snow. It's been three weeks since her and Natsu left to go and find their dragons. So far, they haven't found squat! Zero evidence!

They were currently in the town Kunai, and she was starting to get very pissed off. Natsu was going up to people asking of they've seen a dragon and they were either laughed at or told to go away. Honestly, it was really disheartening. Her hand drifted up to touch the necklace around her neck. It was an emerald dragon scale, one of Midori's scales to be exact. It wasn't big, Midori had used her magic to shrink it down small enough to be made into a necklace.

Her mind wondered back to the past.

xXx Flashback xXx

 _"Come on child. Don't fall behind."_

 _Little Akira ran towards her mother as fast her little legs could carry her. They were going to see one of Midori's old friend. Akira didn't see a root sticking up, and promptly tripped landing face first in the ground. She made a pained noise and clutched her ankle, it was throbbing painfully._

 _"Ow."_

 _Akira felt something wrap around her and looked up to see her mother picking her up. "You twisted your ankle child. So clumsy you are." Akira's cheeks heated up as her mother chuckled and placed her on her back. "How about you just sit there my clumsy one."_

 _Little Akira looked away but smiled as her mother unfurled her wings and took to the sky. She let out a scream of excitement as Midori soared through the clouds. She loved it when Midori would fly and let her ride with her. Looking down, Akira watched as the ground flew by below at an amazing speed._

 _"I wish I could fly." Akira murmured, causing Midori to chuckle._

 _"You are flying my child." Midori did a sharp turn eliciting a squeal from Akira. "Almost there."_

 _Akira looked ahead and a grin broke out on her face when she recognized the area they were in. She jumped off Midori's back before the dragon had time to even land and ran towards the two awaiting figures._

 _"Naaaatssuuuu!" She screamed as she tackled her brother. Her brother stumbled and fell on his butt from her tackle._

 _"Geez bugs, warning next time." He grumbled as the over excited girl climbed off him._

 _"Be nice Natsu." Akira looked up towards the male voice that spoke and jumped up to land on the male dragon's snout, she hugged him too. "Iggy!"_

 _The King of the Fire Dragons laughed. "She sure is a ball of energy Midori." He said looking over at the Queen of the Forest. Midori smiled and watched her daughter jump off Igneel only to tackle Natsu again and drag him off so the two could play._

 _"Be careful you two." She called as they ran off into the woods._

 _"We will."_

xXx End Flashback xXx

Akira was snapped out of her thoughts when Natsu plopped down next to her in the snow. He looked defeated and on the verge of tears. She wrapped her arms around her brother and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We'll find them Natsu." Natsu moved around to look at her, causing her arm to fall back to her sides. She gave him a smile and looked up at Happy as he floated in front of them. She smirked as an idea suddenly hit her, standing up she walked a few yards away before scooping up some snow. She whirled around, drawing back her arm and let the snow ball fly. It hit Natsu square in the face, she laughed as he sputtered spitting the snow out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah! You wanna go bugs!" He yelled as he scooped up his own ball of snow and threw it at his laughing sister. Akira dodged the projectile but missed the smaller one that hit her in the chest. She stared at Happy in shock, before smiling evilly.

"You wanna play that game huh?" She gathered two balls and launched them at the two laughing males, Happy dodged his easily.

"Learn to throw!"

"Come on Happy! Let's get her!'' Natsu shouted as he threw more snow at Akira. Akira squeaked and ran towards a rather high snow bank, ducking behind it for cover.

"Oh, it's on!"

Pedestrians that passed by shook their heads, some other kids in the city started their own snow ball fights around the park they were in. Akira laughed as a rather large snow ball hit her in the face, causing her fall backwards in the snow. Her eyes widened when she seen Happy dive bomb her from above, raising her arms she braced herself for the oncoming slaughter that was bound to happen.

Standing up, Akira grabbed the balls she had and jumped over her small cover fort and ran towards her brother and Happy. She dodged the snow balls they threw and slid on her knees as Happy dive bombed her again, she took aim and launched the snow ball in her hand. It hit him in the stomach.

"Mayday, mayday. Happy hit. I'm going down."

Akira rolled her eyes at the cats over dramatics. She turned to face Natsu only to be tackled into the snow bank that she used as cover. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to look over at Natsu, Happy was laying between them as they all laughed together. They laid for a few minutes until Akira noticed that it was starting to snow again. She sat up and looked up at the dark clouds that were moving in.

"Alright let's head back to the guild. It's fixing to start snowing again, and we ran out of money, so we can't stay in town." She said as she helped Natsu to his feet. Not that they could stay anyway, they were children after all.

"Let's go Happy."

"Aye Sir!"

...

ACHOO!

Akira sniffled as she wiped her nose again.

"Are you sure you're not getting sick?"

Akira looked up at Gray and shook her head. The two of them were currently on a job together. Master was only going to send Gray but then sent her along as well just as a precaution. They were going towards Mt. Hakobe to find a flower that only bloomed in the snow terrain, apparently the stems had nectar inside them that could be used to cure sicknesses.

Akira pulled her jacket closer to her body as the wind picked up. Gray was standing off to the side and regarding her incredulously. He could see the flush of her cheeks from what he knew was a fever. Sighing, he looked up towards the mountain. The flower was supposed to be close to the top, in a little crevice of the mountain. He glanced at his current partner. There was no way she was climbing up the mountain in her condition.

His eyes scanned the mountain side, he smiled when he finally found what he was looking for. Grabbing Akira's frozen hand, he pulled her towards his destination. Akira shivered at the contact. She didn't understand how Gray could handle the cold weather like he was, but then again, he was an ice wizard. Her eyes closed as she huddled into herself more, she trusted Gray not to let her fall off a cliff and die. She opened them however, when the bite of the wind disappeared.

Gray had led her to a cave. She sat down as Gray started to look around for things to burn. He scratched his head when he came up empty.

"Gray." Turning around he watched as Akira held her hand out, his eyes widened when wood started to form out of her hands. She made enough for him to pile together. He blinked when he realized he had nothing to start it with.

"Ummm. How are we?" Once again, he blinked when he noticed Akira rubbing a piece of wood into another. It was the ancient way of starting a fire, but apparently, she knew what she was doing because a moment later the wood caught on fire. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Akira maneuvered around till she was siting close enough to the fire but leaning back against her bag. "My mother taught me." Akira sneezed again, prompting Gray to raise a hand to her forehead.

"You have a fever." He said missing the pink that rose to her cheeks, since they were already flushed to begin with. He looked out towards the entrance of the cave, the storm had picked up and turned into a small blizzard. "Well, looks like we're staying here for a bit." He got comfortable up against the cave wall and just watched the fire. After a while he looked over at Akira, but her eyes were closed, her breathing was even so Gray could tell she was asleep.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to fall asleep himself.

He was awoken by the sounds of someone whimpering. His sleepy gaze traveled over to Akira, she was tossing and turning her hair slick with sweat. Jumping up he scrambled over towards her, he jerked his hand away when he felt her face. She was burning up!

He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. She was so sick. The fire was starting to slowly burn out, picking up some of the extra pieces of wood Akira made he poked at it to make it roar back to life. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't carry her back down the mountain if she was already this sick.

The flower.

That's it! The flower they were sent to retrieve, if he could somehow find it and give it to her then it would cure her enough for them to get home.

Sighing he stood up and started for the entrance of the cave. "I'll be back Akira. Hang in there."

The climb was easy for him, training in the snowing mountains with Ur made this type of terrain easy to maneuver through. The wind pushed at Gray as he climbed up the side of the mountain, even he had to admit that it was cold. This blizzard was not letting up, if anything it kept getting more ferocious. He slipped a couple of times along his trek since the wind was apparently not his friend. After what felt like hours Gray finally made it to the top, and just like he was told there was a small cluster of blue flowers sitting inside a crevice. Pulling his bag off his back he worked to pull the flowers up, careful not to cut into the stems.

Halfway through he just gave up and froze the flowers, roots and all. That would protect them.

Slinging his bag back on he made his way back down the mountain. He could barely see in front of his face the wind was blowing the snow around so harshly. He didn't have his jacket either to help shield his face from the wicked bite that he was receiving.

Stumbling down the last few feet he finally made it back to the cave. Running inside, Gray felt terror seize him when he discovered the cave was empty. Akira was gone, the fire was still burning, and his jacket was laying on the floor, but she was gone. Gary called her name as he searched around, however it impossible for his voice to carry very far. The howling of the wind drowned it out.

"Where the hell did she go?" He asked as he walked back out into the storm. He looked at the ground to see if he could see any of her footprints, what he found though was not hers. They were larger, ape like. Gray gulped when he realized just what made the footprint.

A Vulcan.

"This is bad."

...

Akira groaned. She noticed two things. One, her head was killing her. Two, she was being restrained by something. Opening her eyes, she glanced down and noticed that a rope was tied tightly around her body. Panic sat in, her eyes darted around the area she was being held in.

Ice greeted her. It was a cave made of ice. A noise startled her, her eyes widening when she saw a creature move around near the entrance of the cave. Whatever it was, it was huge! She attempted to sit up, the movement obviously caught the creature's attention because it whipped around to look at her.

"Woman, the woman is awake."

She blinked. It could talk!

Akira wiggled her bound body the best she could away from the approaching talking ape thing. Her back hit the icy wall. She was officially trapped.

"St... stay away." She said weakly, her voice was hoarse and scratchy. She sneezed again and tipped over as a rush of vertigo hit her. She felt crap. Why didn't she stay back at the guild? She had been feeling bad ever since her and Natsu got back a few days ago.

She most definitely had a cold or something.

"I shall make woman mine." The creature declared as it loomed over her. A whimper escaped Akira's lips as she looked up. She did not like the sound of that. She screamed, squeezing her eyes closed when its hand shot out to pick her up.

Her eyes opened when it never touched her. Looking up she gasped when she noticed the creature's arm was covered in ice.

"Oi! Get away from her!"

Standing by the entrance of the cave was Gray, he was panting with his hand outstretched. The creature roared in anger when he noticed that there was another male in the room, wanting his woman.

"Ice-make: Lance." Akira watched as the ice lances hit the creature in the chest knocking him on his back. Gray took the opportunity to run over to her, he made a knife and cut her bindings off. "Let's go."

He pulled her up only to freeze when he noticed that the creature was back up and was blocking the way out of the cave.

"That's my woman!" It shouted angrily as he surged forward.

Gray pushed Akira out of the way as the Vulcan got close. He couldn't dodge the fist aimed at him though, it hit him with enough force to slam him into the wall making a crater.

"Gray!" Akira screamed his name before looking back up at the creature. Narrowing her eyes, she stood up shakily. Sucking in a breath she leaned back before opening her mouth to release her roar.

" **Nature Dragon: ROAR**!" A swirling burst of green, blue, brown and red burst from her mouth and hit the creature head on. It howled in pain as it slid back away.

"Ice-make: Floor!"

Another layer of ice covered the cave floor causing the creature to lose its balance. As Akira's roar subsided she noticed the feature was teetering on the edge of the cliff side. She watched as Gray walked over to it before punching it in the face causing it to fall over the edge. Akira smiled before collapsing, her energy completely wiped out. Gray rushed over to her side and took out a frozen flower from his bag, he cursed when he noticed all were crushed except for one of them.

He quickly unfroze it and cut the stem open. Akira had already passed it from exhaustion, he pried her mouth open and let the blue nectar seep down her throat. He held his breath as he waited for the nectar to work. He sighed when color started returned to her cheeks and her small whimpers of pain subsided. Feeling her horsehead, her fever had significantly lowered as well.

The storm was still raging outside, so he got comfortable against the wall. Placing Akira's head in his lap. Using her magic while being sick must have drained her of all her energy. Gray looked down at the sleeping girl. He still couldn't understand how she was related to Natsu. They were nothing alike.

Once the storm slackened Gray picked Akira up and placed her on his back. He really didn't want to have to deal with the stupid Vulcan if it decided to come back anytime soon.

Akira stirred as she felt herself be jostled. She was being carried by someone, whoever it was they smelt like peppermint and spice. Lifting her head, her cheeks turned the color of her hair when she noticed it was Gray who was carrying her.

"I see your awake?" Gray looked back at her as she placed her chin on his shoulder. She took note of the fact that they were almost to the town of Oshibana.

"What happened?" Gray looked back forward as he walked.

"You passed out, I used the nectar from one of the flowers to heal your cold. I carried you back to town seeing as how you were comatose."

Akira nodded. "You can set me down now."

Gray chucked. "You still have a fever, I'm going to try and find us a ride back to Magnolia. So just enjoy the ride princess."

Akira smiled and laid her head back down, she inhaled Gray's scent and blinked. Has he always smell like Christmas?

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I just want to say thank you for those that have reviewed this story or are following it. You are all amazing.


	4. Little Blessing

**Chapter has been edited!**

 **Authors Note: Chapter 4 already huh? I hope you enjoy this one. It didn't go as I had planned, but my fingers decided to do their own thing as I was typing and well...the product is down below.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN nothing.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the guild. People were in clusters throughout the hall drinking together, laughing, catching up or reminiscing about the past. Guys ogled the ladies that walked around, they smiled but pungently ignored the males.

And then, there was the fighting duos. I do mean Duos too. Erza and Mira were arguing about who was a better fighter. Apparently Erza just completed a mission that was said to be rather difficult, one that Mira couldn't complete. It didn't look like they were going to separate anytime soon.

The other pair well...

"What the hell did you say ice princess!"

"You heard me charcoal breath!"

Akira sighed as he watched the two boys go at it. Ever sense Gray and she got back from their failure of a Mt. Hakobe mission, Natsu had gotten increasingly protective of her. I guess it didn't help that Gray had walked into the building carrying her. Natsu had a fit. He yelled at Gray for touching his sister and letting her get sick.

Akira wasn't spared from his watch either. Natsu accused her of replacing him, and even had the nerve to fake tears saying she went on a job without him. What were his words again?

" _H-...how could you bugs b? Replacing me...with the damn stripper."_

It wasn't her fault that Natsu was out with Gildarts when Master asked her to go with Gray. Speaking of Gildarts, Akira looked over towards the bar to where the man was sitting talking to master. That man's power was ridiculous, and her brother challenged him every chance he could.

"You wanna go Stripper!"

"We already are flames for brains."

Akira's attention turned back to brawling boys. Should she break it up? Shrugging her shoulders, she ignored them and looked around the guild hall. Spotting who she was looking for, Akira got up and went to talk to him.

"Hey Laxie!" She greeted as he sat down beside him. Laxus moved one of his sound pods away from his ear and looked down at her annoyed.

"I thought I told you not to call me that kid?" Akira waved him off.

"So why are there so many people here today?" She asked as she looked around at the over populated guild hall. She hasn't seen this many people since she joined.

Laxus looked around as well. "S-class promotional trials are starting." Akira blinked. S-class trails?

Laxus noticed her confused expression. "Every year, the master picks a group of candidates to compete in the trails. Whoever wins becomes S-class." Akira nodded.

"Do you think you're going to compete?" Laxus shrugged at her question. She smiled at him, she could tell he wanted too.

As if on cue, the master appeared on the top of the second story banister, Gildarts standing behind him.

"Alright you brats listen up!" The master yelled out to get everyone's attention. "It's that time of year again. It's time for the S-class Trials!"

The older generation in the guild started to cheer, only to be silenced by the Master once more. "This year I've chosen 10 contestants."

Akira listened to him as he began to state that years contestants. "Cana Alberona." Akira clapped for her friend who was standing in the middle of the guild hall looking stunned.

"Laxus Dreyer."

The boy beside her scoffed and put his sound pods back on. Akira patted his arm before getting up and weaving through the crowd back to her brother. Natsu was sitting down with a rather large bump on his head. Gray was siting opposite of him, sporting the same injury.

"Natsu, do you wanna take a job? We have no money for food." Her brother looked up at her and looked away sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I kind of promised Lisanna that we'd go fishing with Gildarts." Akira pursed her lips before looking at Gray.

"Do you want to come with me?" She asked with a smile. Gray looked up before shrugging.

"Sure."

"Hold it! You're going to go with the stripper!" Natsu asked angrily as he stood up, slamming his hands down on the table. Akira raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well you're busy with Lisanna and Gildarts, so don't go getting mad if I chose someone else." She retorted ignoring her brothers angry glare.

"But why the ice princess?"

Gray crossed his arms and looked at Natsu with a smug look in his face. "You just don't like the fact that she would rather be with me than you."

Akira groaned and grabbed the ice wizards' arm, pulling him out of the guild hall as Natsu shouted angrily behind them. She really didn't want to have to spend all day listening to them bicker back and forth on who she would rather spend time with.

"So, where we are going?" Gray asked after they walked for a while. Akira didn't look back at him as she walked.

"There is an old lady who needs help round her house. With the snow finally over, she said she needed help with getting her yard back." She said as she looked down at the flyer in her hand.

Gray hummed. "So, are you going to let go of my hand?" He asked squeezing her hand for emphases. Akira let his hand go and walked ahead of him, her cheeks painted pink. Gray smiled as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Ever since they go back he took to teasing her whenever he could. The pink haired girl didn't exactly hide her emotions, he liked to cause her feelings of frustration. Especially if they were because of him.

Akira stopped in front of a little blue house, the address matched the one on the flyer. They walked up to the door and knocked. Sighing, she was about to give up, deeming the old lady wasn't home when the door opened revealing a very short, chubby lady.

"Yes? How can I help you youngsters?" Akira smiled and help the flyer up.

'We're the Wizards from FairyTail, we've come to answer your flyer." Akira explained. The old lady looked them over.

"But your children." Gray offered a stiff smile.

"We can assure you that we are very hard workers." Akira nodded in agreement. She held her hand out a let a flower bloom. "I also use Nature magic, so I can help your hard like you requested."

The lady's eyes widened before she opened her door enough for the two of them to squeeze inside. The woman had them follow her out back, where her yard was an utter mess. The grass was dead, her flower beds were over running with death and weeds. She had unnecessary objects laying around her yard that looked extremely heavy.

"I'm having a get together this weekend. That's why I need my house fixed up. This winter really put me in a damper."

Akira nodded as she smirked at Gray. "I get the flower beds you get the heavy objects. " Her smirk widened at his eye roll. She watched as he walked off grumbling to himself about how women always have it easy.

Walking over to the very dead flower beds, Akira dropped to her knees and begun to rip up all the dead leaves, weeds and other dead flowers. She could hear Gray cursing behind her and the old lady humming from her back porch. To pass the time he started to sing to herself as she worked.

Once her task was complete, Akira stood up and held her hands out. Closing her eyes, she concentrated her magic, opening her eyes she watched as fresh flowers bloomed in the beds. Spinning around she waved her hands in a wide arc, the grass came back to life, the trees in the yard grew vibrant, green leaves. The old lady gasped in surprise and clapped her hands in joy.

Gray paused what he was doing and turned to watch Akira. Every time she waved her hands, something came back to life. He watched as she walked up to a tree and placed her hand on it, it instantly went from being barren to looking like it was the middle of spring. He could literally hear the tree start crying when she took her hand away and moved on to the hedges that surrounded the perimeter of the lady's yard.

Guess her saying she knew Nature magic was an understatement. Gray's brow furrowed, he realized that he's never really seen Akira fight or use magic. Sure, she roared at that Vulcan and then grew a flower out of her hand when she first came to the guild, but that was all Gray had ever seen her do.

He knew that she was training with Erza on how to wield a sword, he accidentally walked up one of their training days. That was a scary experience. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, whatever she did was no concern to him. Turning away, he went back to trying to move a rather heavy stone statue that fell over.

An hour later and the yard was done, feeling accomplished the duo moved inside the house. They cleaned the house from top to bottom. The old lady even treated them to a snack of cookies and cake, saying that they deserved it after working so hard.

"If you ever need anything again, just send a letter to the guild. I'll be more than happy to come back." Akira said as she bowed to the kind lady. Her eyes widened when an envelope was given to her and Gray.

"Your payment and please call me Grandma Elda." Akira smiled.

"See you later Grandma Elda." Gray waved over his shoulder as he pocketed his envelope in his jacket. Akira fell into step beside him. She gave him a mischievous grin.

"You know Gray, I'm impressed you were able to keep your clothes on all day." Gray looked down, he was shocked too. Not once had he stripped. "Yeah well, I don't how it happens anyways." Akira giggled at him.

She opened her mouth to ask him something, but a shout got their attention. "Hey you two, you're FairyTail wizards, right?"

Looking over her shoulder Akira spotted an older man walking towards them. Turning around she gave him a smile.

"Yes Sir!" She saluted.

The man nodded. "I need your help with something, if it's not too much trouble."

Gray blinked. "With what?"

The old man pointed towards a house that had a chimney. "Something is clogging up my chimney. I haven't been able to use it all winter, I about froze my knickers off. I'd pay you two something if you could unclog it for me."

Akira and Gray shared a look before shrugging. "Sure, we'd be more than happy to help."

Once the old man had led them inside his house. Akira got on her knees and looked up inside the chimney chute, she used the light the old man gave her to try and spot whatever was plugging up the chimney. Frowning, she looked away and back at where Gray was standing.

"I'm going to go on the roof. You stay down here. " Making her way back outside, she walked around the house to try and find the best way to get up on top of the roof. Thankfully, there was a ladder nearby that the old man had already placed. Quickly climbing it, she cautiously walked towards the chimney, making sure to keep her balance on top the steep edges.

"Gray?" She called down once she reached her destination.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to try and use your ice magic to push whatever is in here out. I can see something about halfway down, but it's stuck. I'm going to climb inside and try to help." She explained as she swung her legs over the side. Placing her back firmly against the wall and bracing her legs opposite of her she started to head down.

"Are you insane!" Gray yelled up at her. "What if you fall!"

"Just trust me. Use your magic when I tell you to." She said as she concentrated on going down. When she felt her butt bump something she stopped and repositioned herself. Thanking her lucky stars that she was as small as she was, otherwise this would be impossible. Grasping whatever the object was firmly, Akira tried to wiggle it.

It moved over a tiny bit. Feeling her feet start to slip Akira grasped the round object tightly. "Okay Gray! Push me up, gently!"

Akira felt the temperature drop as Gray's magic formed, she felt something hit the bottom of the object and she wiggled it more. "Add more force" She said as she strained to move the offending thing.

"GAAAHHH!" She screamed when suddenly the ice under her pushed her up with a little too much force. She sailed out of the chimney her arms clasped tightly around the...

"Egg?" She blinked dumbfounded as she got a good look at what was in her arms. It was white and baby blue and looked just like the one Happy hatched out of. Akira felt her ascent into the sky halt and she panicked when she fell back towards the earth. Closing her eyes, she positioned the egg, so it wouldn't get damaged from the fall and braced herself for the impact. This was going to hurt.

She felt arms wrap around as her descent was halted, opening her eyes, she seen that Gray had created a giant ice pillar to catch her and was now sliding down the ice towards the ground. Once their feet touched the earth, Akira placed the egg down and examined it. It wasn't damaged but worry settled in Akira's stomach. If I was stuck in that chimney all winter, then there was no way that whatever was inside was still alive.

Placing her hands on the egg, she let her eyes slip closed and concentrated. There was no life inside the egg, if there was she would be able to feel it. Sadness enveloped her, what a cruel fate. Not even hatched yet and its fate was to die before ever being born. Standing up, Akira picked the egg up and looked over at the old man.

"I'll take the egg as payment." She said sadly as she walked away. Gray watched her leave a frown on his face. After a second he followed her.

"What are you going to do with it? There isn't any way that whatever is inside it is still alive." He said, voicing her thoughts aloud.

"I know that." Akira responded as a single tear fell down her face. Why was she crying? Death happened all the time, so why was the life in this egg any more important? Akira stopped and turned back to Gray. "I'm going to go home. I'll see you later." She didn't wait for a response. She left Gray standing in the road as she walked out of the town and towards Natsu's house. Her thoughts centered on the egg.

When she arrived it was night time, as she walked inside she found herself home alone. Natsu was still gone with Gildarts and Lisanna. She sat the egg down on the couch and walked towards the fireplace, using the wood gathered she started up a fire. It was still a little chilly at night. Turning back towards the egg, Akira gathered up some blankets and piled them in the floor in front of the fireplace. She was being stupid; the egg was basically just a shell. However, she picked it up and wrapped in the blankets anyways.

Sitting down, she rubbed the egg. It just wasn't fair; the poor thing didn't even get to hatch. Akira's hand stilled on the top of the egg, her eyes closed as a whispering of words fluttered in her mind. Without hesitation she repeated them, since her eyes were closed she didn't see how her body started to glow nor how the glow flowed form her and into the egg. Akira felt her head start to swim and opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, and she fell backwards as she passed out from exhaustion the last thing she saw was the egg glowing a vibrant gold color.

...

A black-haired boy looked up at the night sky as he felt a ripple throughout the world. Someone just used forbidden magic. Tears fell down his face when he recognized the magic energy that spread throughout his body.

"She's alive." He whispered. "Soon, I'll see you soon. It's been so long."

...

Akira groaned as she came back into consciousness. Her head was pounding, and she felt completely drained of energy. What the hell happened? The last thing she remembered was bundling the egg up to keep it warm, even though it was futile.

Akira felt something shift on her chest and her eyes snapped opened as she sat up. Something softly landed in the lap and she looked down in shock. There was a small Grey cat sitting in her lap. It blinked its vibrant blue eye opened and looked up at her. Akira watched in shock as tiny little wings sprouted from her back and the cat floated up to look her in the eye.

"What?" Akira was dumbfounded. The cat floated over until they were nose to nose, before its little wings gave out. Akira caught it before it fell back into her lap. Her gaze drifted to the egg, only to find it was cracked open. She looked back down at the little cat that was snuggling up against her chest.

"You're alive?" The little cat looked up at her.

"I am." Akira's heart melted. The cat, which was now obviously a girl, had the cutest little voice. She shook her head, she didn't want to dwell on just how the cat was alive, there was no plausible answer.

"What a little miracle you are huh?"

The small cat sprouted her wings again and flew around the room. Akira smiled at her, the tiny baby was a blessing that was for sure. A blessing?

Akira stood up and held her arms out as the tiny cat flew back towards her. "I have the perfect name for you too." She smiled and held the cat up. "Your name will be Keiko! My little blessing."

* * *

I want so say thank you to those have reviewed this story. I feels wonderful to know that you are enjoying my story. I was throwing back and forth whether or not to make Akira's cat a boy or girl. I originally wrote her cat as male exceed named Haru, but then that would make three boys and leave Carla the only female so I changed it.

Let me hear your thoughts yeah?


	5. Why a Rat?

**Chapter has been edited!**

And here is chapter 5! I'm planning on going about five more chapters of them being younger before I kick it into gear.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything.

* * *

"Where are we going this time Akira?" Keiko asked as she floated next to her.

Said girl was looking around the forested area they were in. She didn't want to say she was lost, because she honestly was, but if she admitted it then Keiko would just make fun of her. Her cat spent too much time near Happy, his sarcastic attitude was rubbing off on Keiko and Akira didn't like it.

"We are supposed to help rid a small town around here of a rat problem." Akira mumbled as she read over the flyer again.

Her and Akira were currently off on their own doing a job. It's been a year since she found Keiko and it's been a year of wonderfulness. When she showed up at the guild, carrying a baby Grey cat, everyone had a field day. Natsu was shocked at first then demanded to know how she found Keiko. Gray wanted to know just how the heck the cat was alive, when the poor thing obviously had been frozen during the winter.

Akira didn't have an answer. She just climbed it as a miracle.

Happy and Keiko, were thick as thieves. Happy took on a big brother role and taught Keiko how to use their Aera magic. The dark side of Happy has apparently been rubbing off on Keiko. The two cats were not above teasing Akira any chance they could.

Now, as to why they were on a job alone. Natsu was busy running off somewhere thanks to rumored dragon sightings. Akira would usually be with him, but he left without telling her. Her partnership with Gray was few and far in between. They occasional went on jobs together, but not all the time. If she was going to start talking about people rubbing off on others, Natsu was rubbing off on her.

She found herself fighting with Gray more so than Natsu did on some days. Last week she even got into it with Mira, that had been a butt kicking she didn't enjoy. Man, that woman was a devil.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Keiko's question snapped Akira out of her thoughts. Sighing in defeat she nodded, Keiko gave her a face and Akira felt herself be picked up by her cat and lifted into the air.

"Let's get an aerial view."

Akira just nodded and let Keiko fly her around. Soon enough they both spotted the town in the distance and quickly flew in that direction. Once they touched down, Akira did her best to seek the mayor of the town out.

"I take it you're the wizard from FairyTail?"

Turning around Akira came to face with a middle-aged man. He was dressed in a suit and had a fancy looking hat, so Akira guessed that he was the one in charge.

"Yes Sir."

"I see. The job is quite simple. There was been a huge rat problem here, every day it comes and pillages our crops and livestock. I want you to get rid of it." The mayor explained folding his hands behind his back.

Akira pursed her lips. "Just leave it to me!"

Keiko floated down next to her as Akira started to walk towards the direction the Mayor pointed her in. "I wonder why they put a request out for a simple rat problem?" Akira shrugged. She was wondering the same thing, but the job paid 160,000 jewels so she wasn't going to ask unnecessary questions.

The location they ended up in was on the opposite side of town, there was a huge crop field that stretched several hundred feet. From what the mayor said, the rat lived near the back of the field a little past the tree line. Akira stopped and looked up at the sky, the sun was bearing down with no remorse. Being the middle of summer, she guessed she couldn't complain about the heat, she felt hotter heat than this from Igneel. Her eyes narrowed at the sky.

Ever since she miraculously 'healed' Keiko, that was the only explanation she could come up after going over the situation over and over in her mind, Akira's magic has been going a little crazy. A couple months ago, she talked Laxus into sparring with her, he shot her with so much lightening magic it should have put her in a coma. However, her body absorbed the magic (which shocked he hell out of Laxus) and lately she's noticed that when she gets irritated a spark of electricity would spark around her.

She knew Nature Magic was a broad term. Nature was a deep abyss of things. It wasn't just the earth, plants and animals. It was also the natural elements too. Akira was weak in her magic, she knew the basics of it. Honestly, Akira didn't even know what all she could do with Nature Magic. That's why she wanted to learn Requip magic from Erza.

A hissing noise snapped Akira out of her thoughts, a shadow loomed over her blocking the sun out. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of just what was standing over her.

"AAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

...

"You got it Akira! Just keep running!"

"Shut up Keiko!"

Akira dodged another tree as she ran through the forest. When she took this job, she was expecting the rat problem to be maybe just a small infestation. She did not expect the problem to be 15 feet tall, 30-foot-long giant rat!

And why was she running? Maybe because she had an irrational fear of giant rats. Keiko was flying overhead, clearly staying away from terrifying creature. Akira glanced over her shoulder, this damn thing was relentless. Looking around she wanted to faint when she noticed that the entire field of crops had nearly been destroyed as she plaid cat and mouse with the beast.

Akira ran a little faster, running up nearby tree and using the momentum, she kicked off and sailed into the air. Spinning so that she was looking down at the rat, she giggled when it ran head first into the tree. Sucking in a breath Akira readied herself.

" **Nature Dragon Roar**!"

She landed behind the rat as it spiraled across the field. It jumped back up, somehow looking more menacing than it did a few moments ago.

"Requip!"

A sword appeared in Akira's hand as she ran towards the now pissed off rat. Jumping into the air Akira brought her sword down, she gasped when the rat dodged. It swung its tail at her, the force of the hit sent her sliding across the ground. She groaned when she felt her skin break open along her back as the earth cut her shirt to pieces. Standing up, Akira panted.

She could feel her blood dripping down her back. Stupid rat! Electricity sparked in Akira's eyes, as soon as the rat charged her she charged forward was well. Her magic swirling around her fist.

"Nature Dragon Solid Fist!" Her rock covered fist slammed into the rat, effectively sending it flying into sky. She watched as it twinkled, disappearing into the giant blue yonder. The sound of applause was heard behind her, looking back Akira found the townspeople standing there. The Mayor stepped forward.

"Well done on getting rid of it, however." She was pretty sure the vein pulsing on his forehead wasn't a good thing. "YOU DESTROYED ALL OF OUR CROPS!"

Akira sighed as she gave a week smile, her hand came up to rub the back of her head. Her brothers' destructive tendencies were rubbing off on her. She gave the Mayor a wide smile before holding her hands out, large blue magic symbols appeared along the edges of the field. The townspeople watched in amazement as all their crops slowly grew back, some looking better than before. Once all that was done, Akira fell to her knees as exhaustion seeped into her body.

"Akira!" Keiko yelled panicked. She landed in front of her friend and frowned. "You used up way too much energy!" Keiko panicked even more when Akira pitched forward unconscious. She looked up as one of the villagers stepped forward.

"She needs medical treatment. Here let's get her back to my house, I can treat her there." Keiko just nodded as the man picked Akira up. Her wings sprouted as she followed the man. That stupid girl was worse than her brother.

...

"Are you sure you're ready to travel?"

Akira looked over at Keiko, who was sitting on the bed she just got up from, her expression one of worry. Grinning, Akira picked her bag up and slung it over her shoulders.

"Of course, I feel fine." She really did, she woke up only a couple of hours ago, only to be told that she passed out after fighting the rat, she was asleep for half a day. She looked down at her clenched fist. "This just shows that I must work harder and get stronger."

Keiko sighed. There was no talking any sense into Akira sometimes. Dragneel's and their stubbornness.

"Pardon me? Seeing as how Miss Akira was hurt, we've provided safe passage back to Magnolia. That way the young lady can rest." Akira looked towards the door to where the man that treated her was standing. Akira's grin widened even further as she walked towards the door. That smile quickly turned into a look of horror when she seen what was waiting for her.

A carriage.

She could hear Keiko snickering behind her. "Come on now Akira, let's get going. We don't want to hurt their feelings by refusing such an honor."

Akira started to sweat as her stomach churned. She laughed weakly as she hesitantly climbed inside the death trap- I mean carriage. She sat down and bit her lip, as soon as the carriage jerked she fell over groaning. She could feel the food she ate when she awoke, threatening to come back up. She weakly glared over at Keiko who wasn't even trying to hide her amused laughter.

"I still don't understand how you suddenly developed motion sickness."

Suddenly developed is putting it mildly. Up until a month ago, transportation didn't bother her. Now however she couldn't even be near a moving contraption without wanting to hurl. The only sounds that could be heard on the way to Magnolia were moans of pain, a girl begging for sweat death and a malicious female snickering.

...

Akira sighed as she looked over at the ruckus going on around her. The guild hall was celebrating Erza making it to S class. Akira was sitting off by herself, she wasn't really in the mood to celebrate right now.

Her spirits were down for one reason. A couple weeks ago her and Natsu got into it, horribly. The argument intended up turning into an all-out brawl between the two that Erza and Gray had to break up. Akira's mood darkened more when her mind drifted back to what caused the fight.

...

 _"I'm just saying bugs, I don't think it's a good idea for you to hang out with him all the time." Natsu said as he looked over at his sister. They were currently out behind the guild on cleaning duty._

 _Akira huffed. "I can hang out with whoever I want Natsu. You just don't like the idea because the two of you aren't friends. Gray is actually a really decent guy." That comment had Natsu busting out in laughter._

 _Keiko and Happy paused in what they were doing and looked across the yard at the two siblings._

 _"Oh please. That ice princess is the farthest thing from decent." Natsu argued as he raked the leaves into a pile. "I don't like the idea of you going on jobs with him."_

 _Rolling her eyes, Akira piled the crates in her arms in a small pile. "Well that's not your decision."_

 _"I know that! I'm just worried about you bugs." Natsu looked over at her. "I don't want you getting hurt because he couldn't protect you, I know you still have trouble with magic."_

 _"What the heck does the mean. I can take care of myself just fine!" Akira snapped as she whirled around to face her brother, her hands landing on her hips in defiance. Natsu gave her a look._

 _"You don't have to be ashamed Akira. We all know you're rather weak in the magic department." Akira stared dumbfounded at her brother. Did he seriously just call her weak?_

 _Letting her anger fuel her Akira felt the tree in front of her brother move, she watched as the branches pulled back only to swing forward a moment later. Hitting Natsu square in the chest and sending him flying backwards across the yard._

 _"What the hell!" He shouted as he sat up glaring at her. Akira smirked._

 _"Was that weak fire pants?"_

 _Natsu growled and stood up. "That wasn't funny Akira." He stated as he rubbed his chest, his eyes looking up at the tree, its branches were still moving about._

 _"Oh, it was pretty funny." Akira said as she crossed her arms. "That should teach you to not be a dick." Akira turned around to continue piling the crates, she heard running behind her and turned in time to take a fiery fist to the face._

 _The force of the blow caused her to get thrown into the crates she had just stacked. "No, that was funny." Natsu said as he stood above her. "Now do you see what I mean? Anyone else could have blocked that punch."_

 _Akira glared at her brother. She swung her legs out to try and knock him off his feet. Natsu quickly jumped back out of the way, he brought his arm up to block the fist Akira threw at him. Natsu dodged her kick and retaliated with his own, his foot landed in her stomach making her double over._

 _He was only doing this to teach her a lesson. Every time she went off by herself or with that damn stripper she came back in a worse condition than before. It was really pissing him off. Natsu knew that his sister was talented and could fight, but she wasn't strong enough to keep herself from getting seriously injured._

 _"Guys, please stop fighting." Happy said as he and Keiko floated a little way away from the duo._

 _Akira didn't know what the hell was going on. They started out arguing about her hanging out with Gray all the time, and then it went to Natsu calling her weak. She didn't know why she was currently trying to kick her brother's smug ass, but one thing she did know was that she was **MAD**!_

 _Akira side stepped Natsu's next punch, pivoting on her left foot she brought her right leg up and kicked Natsu in the side of his head. While he was falling backwards, Akira sucked in a breath_

 _"Nature Dragon ROAR!"_

 _The resulting explosion was sure to bring attention, but Akira didn't have time to ponder that since she was currently getting pummeled by a now enraged fire dragon slayer._

 _"That was fucking pathetic!" Natsu yelled at her as he delivered a swift upper cut. Akira felt her teeth sink into her bottom lip, causing blood to run down her chin. "How the hell can you call yourself a Dragon Slayer if that's the best you can do! Midori must be ashamed of what her teachings have become, at how pathetic you are!"_

 _Akira froze at his words. His words ringing out throughout her mind. She felt something switch off inside of her as a growl escaped her clenched teeth. Natsu realized his mistake to late, he watched wide eyed as his sisters' green eyes bleed red. Her fangs grew in length and her claws got sharper. What really made Natsu nervous was the fact that a black mysterious cloud was slowly swirling around Akira's body._

 _Natsu had a few seconds to brace himself before Akira launched herself at him. He felt her punches as they landed on his body. Whatever that black energy was, it stung him with each hit that was landed. His eyes connected with her red ones. What the hell was going on with her? She was completely feral. Natsu could feel something inside him stirring. Something that was clawing desperately, wanting to break to the surface._

 _He felt arms wrap around his upper body as he was pulled away from his sister. Looking back, he found Erza restraining him, while Gray restrained his sister._

 _"Get her out of here Gray!' Erza commanded as the ice wizard dragged Akira away. Ezra turned her attention back to Natsu." Care to explain what that was about?"_

...

Akira looked towards where her brother was currently sitting. He was laughing with Lisanna, Elfman, Keiko and Happy. Gray, Erza, Cana, Mira and Levy were standing in a cluster over by another table.

Natsu and her haven't spoken a word to the other in two weeks. Akira was staying at Fairy Hills with Erza, it was for the best honestly. Akira was still trying to figure out what the heck happened when she fought with Natsu, that darkness that consumed her.

It frightened her.

Sighing again, Akira got up and walked over to the request board. She took a random flyer off, showed it to Makarov and left the guild, leaving Keiko with Happy and Natsu. She missed the eyes they followed her out of the guild, eyes that were full of guilt and sadness.

* * *

Well that sooooo did not go where I wanted it to go...damn...I wasn't expecting that.

Review! Let me know what you think!


	6. Captured

**Chapter has been edited!**

 **AUTHORS** **NOTE:** Hey okay so, I rewrote this chapter THREE times. I shall forwarn you now, there is a small scene that isnt very friendly. Now before you ask, it has to happen. I have a plan of action for why I am torturing my OC. Also! I made a small change. Akira's fairy tail guild mark is no longer on her left shoulder its now on her lower right abdomen. Again I had to change it for future events that will unfold. I also noticed that last chapter had a 1000 words less han what ive been trying to aim for sooo, i made this one a 1000 extra long.

SECONDLY! I added a scene in here because **Lynntheripper** asked for it so I put it in here just for you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

There wasn't a lot that got on Gray's nerves, unless your name was Natsu, but this was getting on his last nerve. Gray looked over at said pyro maniac, to where he was sulking over by the bar. It's been about two weeks since Akira left out of the blue, Master had said she took a job. What worried Gray was the fact that Akira left Keiko behind.

Said cat was looking pretty dejected herself as she sat on the bar beside Natsu. Happy was trying to get her to her to cheer up but the poor cat was to be depressed. Sighing, Gray looked up at the ceiling, whatever happened to Akira when her and Natsu got into it, concerned him. He looked down at the healing marks on his hands, for when he had grabbed Akira to drag her away.

...

 _Gray had a little trouble in dragging the fuming Pinkett away. The black cloud that was swirling around her, stung his hands and sucked the oxygen out of his lungs. Akira struggled against him, but he eventually pulled her away from the back yard and towards some trees on the left side of the building._

 _"Akira calm down!" Gray said as he pulled her away. Seeing no other way to snap her attention away from going back and beating the crap out of her brother. Gray slammed her against one of the nearby buildings, making her look at him. He was taken back by the fact that her eyes were red with a black ring around her pupil. Currently those eyes were locked on him._

 _"Calm down." He said as he braced his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay." He watched Akira closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The black swirling cloud disappeared, her eyes reopened and Gray sighed when they were once again her vibrant green._

 _All the fight left Akira's body and she slumped against him as sobs wrecked her body. Gray froze when Akira buried her face in his chest, before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He gently ran his hand through her hair as she cried against him and mumbled out what happened between Natsu and her._

 _Gray felt his own annoyance spike when Akira told him about how Natsu finds him incapable of protecting Akira or that he didn't want Akira and him hanging out. He looked down when Akira shifted in his arms, she leaned back away from him and hid her face with her hands._

 _"Why would he say that to me? He knows how much Midori means to me because he was raised by Igneel, so why would he say that!?" Akira asked as fresh tears flowed down her cheeks._

 _Gray frowned. Even though he was thirteen years old, he still knew nothing about girls or how to comfort them. He pulled Akira's hands away from her face and wiped her tears away._

 _"Don't let what that idiot said get you so upset. We both know he's stupid and says stupid things. So, don't let his words get to you." Gray gave her a smile. "For what it's worth, I find you quite strong. You are more than capable of handling yourself."_

 _'He's right you know."_

 _Both Gray and Akira turned their heads to see Keiko hovering near by, she floated over and settled in Akira's arms as she gave her friend a hug. Akira wrapped her arms around Keiko and smiled down at her cat._

 _'Thanks, you guys." She looked up at Gray and gave him a small smile as well. "You're the best."_

 _Gray felt his cheeks heat up, he looked away while rubbing the back of his head._

 _"You're welcome."_

...

Standing up, Gray stalked towards the bar. He grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt and spun him around, pulling his fist back he punched Natsu in the face. He glared down at him as Natsu looked up at him in anger.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"You are an idiot." Gray said as his glare intensified. Natsu shot up and went to hit Gray, but Gray blocked his punch. "She's been gone for over two weeks, so why the hell are you still here?"

Natsu blinked. "Who?"

Gray let out a frustrated yell and punched Natsu again. He looked up towards Master Makarov who was watching them closely. "What job did Akira take?"

The master looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe she went to deal with some bandits that were messing around Kumate."

Gray bent down and picked Natsu up by his scarf and began to drag him out of the guild hall. The Pinkett was yelling insults at him, but Gray ignored him. Once outside, Gray tossed Natsu out into the street.

"Go after your sister Natsu!" Gray looked up at Happy and Keiko. "Make him go!" He told them before he turned around and walked back inside the guild hall leaving Natsu outside.

...

Akira was cursing herself for her stupidity. How could she be so stupid? She pulled on the chains that were connected to the shackles around her wrist and ankles. All it is doing was make her already bleeding and raw wounds worse.

Akira let her head fall back against the wall behind her. How could she have been so stupid!

Her job was easy. Go to Kumate, deal with some stupid bandits that were stealing Lacrima's and other things. That was simple enough right?

What Akira was not expecting was the fact that the thieves were wizards from the Dark Guild Wolfsbane. Akira slipped up and now she was paying the price. The wizards took her back to their guild and she was now being held prisoner. From the marks on the wall, she knew that she had been locked inside her cell for 20 days.

Oh but, how could she forget. She wasn't always stuck inside the cell. Occasionally, someone would come and get her and take her to see a man who she was been calling, Nightmare, for her daily questioning.

Speaking of which. The sound of keys jingled near the entrance of the cell door. Glancing over Akira seen the same woman as always standing there waiting for her. It took all of Akira's will power to stand to her feet. The woman came forward and slapped magic sealing cuffs on her before removing her shackles. Akira was pushed forward, she followed the woman out the cell, up the stairs and out into the open hall of the guild.

Everyone turned and stared as she was led across their hall and up another flight of stairs, the woman pushed her inside a room and shut the door behind her. Akira fell when she was pushed inside, her legs didn't have the strength to keep her up anymore.

"Poor thing. You don't have any energy. Is it because you haven't eaten anything in over two weeks?"

Akira tilted her head back and looked up at the man she called Nightmare. He was tall, had long black hair and wore no clothing except for black pants. Which showed off all the scars that crisscrossed over his torso. The man knelt and took hold of her arm, hauling her up.

Akira felt confused when he led her past the usual chair she was always seated in, her confusion turned to terror when he forced her lay down on a cold metal table. Before Akira could fight and get back up, black tendrils of magic wrapped around her arms, legs and chest. They bound her to the table.

"My master wanted me to use more forceful methods to get you to talk." Nightmare explained as he turned away. "I am actually against such acts, but I must follow my master's orders."

"Sounds like you're scared." Akira remarked as she watched Nightmare pick up a knife and turn back to face her. She eyed the knife for a moment before looking up at the man holding it.

"My master is definitely one to fear." Nightmare looked down at her and grinned. "But you my dear, should be fearing me right now."

Akira gulped as she watched him lower the knife and cut her clothes off, leaving her in her bra and panties. Tears pricked her eyes and rolled down the side of her face. There was nothing she could do; her magic was sealed by the damn cuffs on her hands. She was about to be tortured and possibly killed! A scream ripped from her throat as the knife sliced through her abdomen, not deep enough to cause major damage, but enough that it would scar.

"Now, answer my question." Nightmare said as he ran the knife across her side. "Where is the Lumen Histoire?"

Akira did her best to breathe as the pain made her head spin. "I... already told you...I don't...know." She panted as sobs over took her. Nightmare frowned and brought the knife down on her skin again, this time going perpendicular to the first one. Akira now had an X shaped incision on the left side of her lower abdomen, along with a long cut that ran from underneath her right beast to belly button. Thankfully it didn't cover her FairyTail mark.

"That's not good enough."

Nightmare was about to make a fourth mark, but the sound of an explosion was heard as the building shook slightly. Setting the knife down, Nightmare left the girl on the table and walked towards the door. Before he could open it though it exploded, sending Nightmare careening backwards. Akira watched wide eyed as her brother stepped through the door. He looked pissed, his eyes landed on her and Akira watched as his expression turned down right murderous.

Natsu's gaze snapped to the man that was slowly getting up off the ground, a growl bubbled in his chest. Akira's eyes widened when three other people walked into the room.

"Akira!"

Keiko and Happy instantly flew over to her. Keiko gasped when her eyes fell on the bloody gashes.

"What did they do to you?" Keiko asked as she laid one of her paws on Akira's face, doing her best to wipe the tears that fell down Akira's cheeks.

"Gray. Get Akira out of here." Natsu said as he glared at the man in front of him. He could smell his sisters' blood on the man, so he knew that this man was the reason his sister was hurt.

The third occupant snapped out of his frozen state and ran over to Akira. The black tendrils tightened around her body. Gray tried to freeze them, but it did nothing but cause them to tighten further. Akira groaned in pain as they ended up cutting into her skin they were so tight.

Happy took the green handkerchief off his neck and used to press against the wounds on her abdomen.

"Natsu, I can't get these off her." Gray said as he tried in vain to remove the offending tendrils.

Nightmare laughed. "Of course, you can't, they are bound by my magic and won't disappear unless I am dead or remove them."

Natsu's body erupted into flames. "So, all we have to do is kill you huh?" Without further hesitation, he leaped towards the man. The man blocked his punches with ease, which only fueled his anger more. Nightmare jumped back away from the fire wizard, his clothes getting singed from the heat that flowed off Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist" Natsu slammed his fist in Nightmares stomach, the man kicked Natsu away, sending him crashing int the wall. He went to advance on him only to get hit by a blast of ice.

"ICE MAKE: Ice Geyser."

Nightmare's magic created a shield in front of his body, protecting him from the ice attack. Natsu jumped back up and rejoined the fray. He and Gray maneuvered around each other and fought against Nightmare together.

If the situation wasn't as bad as it was Akira would have smiled at seeing Gray and Natsu working together. Her eyes drifted to Keiko, she was crying while trying to break Akira free.

"Keiko." She whispered as she tried to get her cats attention. "I'm sorry for leaving you." Keiko shook her head and burrowed into Akira's side. Happy had his own tears flowing as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding, his handkerchief was soaked already with blood.

A loud crashing noise had all three looking towards the fight. Gray was crumpled on the ground cradling his arm, which looked to be broken. Natsu was being held up by his throat, he couldn't summon his flames and it took Akira a moment to see why. Nightmare had put Magic seals on Natsu. Her eyes widened when she saw Nightmare draw his arm back, ready to strike her brother.

A blow Akira knew would kill her brother.

"Happy, Keiko.' She said frantically getting the two cats' attention. "Take the magic seals off! Hurry!"

Both cats moved and grasped the seals. They tugged as hard as they could, Akira watched as the black magic that swirled in Nightmares hand get closer to hitting her brother. She heard Gray yell Natsu's name. Time slowed down.

Keiko and Happy sprouted their wings and pulled with all their might, with a loud pop the magic seals vanished off Akira.

Nightmare felt his attack halt and looked down to see vines wrapping around his body. He dropped the pink haired boy and looked over at the table to where the girl was laying. He watched in amazement as his dark energy slithered off her body, allowing the girl to stand up.

Her eyes were red as she stared him down.

"Happy, Keiko. Get Gray and Natsu out of here." She told the two cats. "NOW!" She shouted as they started to protest. Happy picked up an unconscious Natsu while Keiko grabbed Gray. Akira waited until they were out of sight before she looked back at Nightmare.

Just like before, that black cloud swirled around her body. Only this time, she wasn't afraid to let it out. She took a step towards Nightmare.

"You're going to regret hurting my family."

...

"DAMN IT! PUT ME DOWN." Gray yelled as Keiko flew him out of Wolfsbane building. His arm was broken, the damn guy had gotten him good. Looking back Gray could hear the members of the guild, that they did not kick the shit out of, start to run out of the building and chase them.

Gray cursed and looked over at Natsu, who was still unconscious.

"Hey Natsu! Wake the hell up!"

Natsu groaned and looked around. He stated to wiggle and flip out when the realization that they were no longer inside the building and Akira wasn't with them.

"Happy go back!" Natsu said as he looked over his shoulder. The Wolfsbane building could still be seen.

"I can't. Akira told us to leave." Happy said as he and Keiko stopped and looked back of the building. Both cats had tears streaming down their faces.

"But we can't just..."

 **BOOM!**

Their eyes widened as the building exploded below them. Natsu wiggled out of Happy's grasp and dropped towards the ground. Natsu increased his body heat to the point to where the magic seal that was placed on his body burned off.

He could hear Happy, Keiko and Gray yelling his name behind him, but Natsu ignored them as he crashed through the trees. He froze when he saw the building, or what was left of it, destroyed. Walking forward Natsu paused and looked around. Where the Wolfsbane guild had once been was now nothing but a dead waste land. The building was in a huge pile of dust, any vegetation that was once in the area was long gone.

Everything was dead.

Even the bodies of the guild members lay about the huge wasteland, all lifeless. Fear griped Natsu has he walked into the dead zone, he frantically searched for his sister. She had to still be alive.

"Akira?" Keiko called as she and the other two boys joined Natsu in the search for her. "Akira!"

*cough cough*

Natsu whipped around and ran in the direction of the coughing. He lifted a piece of the crumbling rock up and found his sister laying there. She was covered in black smudge and blood, but she was alive. Dropping to his knees, Natsu lifted his sister's upper body up and pulled her against him and into a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that again." He whispered as he held her.

"What the hell happened here?" Gray wondered aloud as he looked around at the wreckage. Nothing was on fire, so whatever caused that explosion had to be something else. He turned around when Natsu lifted a now unconscious Akira into his arms. He frowned at her dirty face, his eyes trailed to the wounds that now littered her body. His fist clenched in his none broken arm.

A few days after Natsu left he got restless and went after the pink haired boy to help search for Akira. She was his friend after all, and he was generally worried for her. He met up with Natsu in the town and after asking around, they were told that a young pink haired girl was seen being taken by some guys with wolf's paw emblem. From there they tracked down Wolfsbane HQ and stormed the place looking for Akira. Gray looked around at the wreckage that was the building.

He could feel an underlying presence floating around the area. What got him the most was the fact that everything was dead, he caught sight of the man they fought earlier laying under a pile of rubble. His eyes were wide open and pure white, his mouth opened into a silent scream. Whatever he saw as he died, surely was going to haunt him even in the grave. His eyes shifted back to Akira. Did she cause this?

He felt Keiko land on his shoulder, her wings disappearing. "We need to get her back to the guild. She needs help."

Natsu nodded and started to walk, Happy was sitting on his head as he stared down at Akira sadly. His handkerchief was laying on the ground a few feet away. Happy flew over and picked it up, it was stained with her blood, but he felt compelled to keep it.

Gray used his shirt to wrap his broken arm up and make a make shift sling as the group left the now desolate area.

...

Akira groaned as she woke up. She felt like she had been hit by an Etherion blast her body was so sore. What the heck happened?

"You're finally awake?"

Opening her eyes Akira looked around. She knew just by looking at the white walls and white curtains she was in the infirmary. Her eyes drifted to the voice that spoke.

"Natsu."

Her brother was leaning forward in his chair, his forearms resting on his knees. He was staring at her with an emotion Akira did not know. She shifted slightly but froze when she felt two small amounts of weight on her. Glancing down, she saw Keiko and Happy, fast asleep as they were curled up against her legs, they were both snoring away.

"What happened?" She asked Natsu as she looked back up at him.

"What do you remember?" Akira blinked and looked up at the ceiling.

"I remember you and Gray showing up to rescue me, both of you got really hurt and then..." Akira frowned. "I can't remember anything after that. My memory is hazy, I felt so much anger towards Nightmare. I wanted to protect you, Gray, Happy and Keiko. " She shook her head. "I can't remember what happened though. Why can't I remember?"

Natsu reached out to take her hand. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand as he stared down, not meeting her gaze. "Your alive and safe that's all that matters." Akira opened her mouth to argue but was silenced by Natsu. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Akira asked confused. Natsu clenched his teeth.

"It's my fault you were kidnapped and hurt." Natsu said making Akira even more confused. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it, I was just jealous you know. " Natsu gave a small laugh. "I thought you were replacing me with Gray, you were having so much fun hanging out with him and I know that I'm always gone with Lisanna and chasing after Igneel that I forget about you. I just..." Natsu sighed. "I don't want to lose you, so I said those hurtful things to you because I was being immature and because of that you left and got hurt."

Natsu covered his face with his hands, the sight of his sister strapped to that table, her blood flowing from her body. Natsu wished he could burn it from his memory. "I'm so sorry bugs." He whispered. He froze when he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders, moving his hands he found Akira on her knees hugging him.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Akira soothed as she laid her head down on top of Natsu's. She felt her brothers' arms wrap around her a moment later. "I shouldn't have left without taking someone with me, and no one will replace you. You're my brother Natsu, only you can fit that role in my life."

Akira pulled away and sat back to look at her brother. "I need to get stronger, what happened only proved that fact." She smiled and clapped her brothers' hands. "Will you help me to become stronger? We can do it together."

The grin Natsu gave her had her own stretching across her face even further.

"You bet! We'll become the strongest twin dragons that anybody has ever seen!"

* * *

I told you the scene wasn't very friendly. BUT I HAVE A PLAN! Akira had to go through this little episode for a reason.

Now how about some thoughts huh? It might make me post the next chapter faster ;)


	7. Birthday Surprise and Girl's Night

**Chapter has been edited!**

 **Authors Note:** So, two more chapters to go before I invite Lucy into the family. Now, i want to warn all of you. If you haven't watched the anime or read the Manga, there **WILL BE SPOILERS!** Im just for warning you, and they will be scattered throughout the story. SO, don't get mad at me if you read something that spoils anything for you because im warning you now!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Akira growled in frustration as she stared at herself in the mirror. Being a young adult at the age of 13, her body had already started to develop. Her chest area for instance, was really getting annoying. She was having to make a change to her wardrobe because of it.

"Hey Akira! Come on already before we leave you!" Her brother yelled from down below.

"Be down in a second."

Akira sighed. Natsu's house was getting way to crowded for her, with Lisanna over all the time, and with Akira growing up into a young adult, she wanted her own place, so she went and got herself an apartment. It was a little two-story apartment that was perfect for her. Natsu was over all the time too, it was like she didn't even move out.

Pulling on some shorts and a tank top that showed off her midriff, Akira fixed the necklace around her neck and pulled her long pink hair into a high ponytail. It was getting far to long for her liking.

Skipping downstairs, she found her brother lounging in one of her chairs. His eyes lifted to look at her when she entered. Akira didn't miss it when his eyes dipped down to her lower abdomen and the scars that now resided on her body. Believe it or not, they didn't bother Akira. It's been 8 months sense the Wolfsbane incident and she now wore her scars with pride.

They showed that she went through something bad and she triumphed over it and was still living. Natsu and Gray however, didn't share her thoughts. They both were still a little mad at themselves for not finding her sooner.

Speaking of Gray.

Akira felt her cheeks heat up at his name. That damn ice wizard and his cute little smile.

Where did that thought come from?

"Well let's get going, we're going to be late now. No thanks to you." Natsu grumbled as he stood up, grabbing Happy as he went. Akira felt Keiko settle on her shoulder and quickly followed her brother out of her house and towards the guild hall.

She eyed her brother suspiciously, he was acting funny. Kind of antsy and radiating nervousness. Keiko was playing with her hair, she liked to do that for some reason when Akira had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Oh look! That scarf matches Kira's hair!" Happy shouted as he pointed out a pink scarf that was out for display at one of the shops they were currently passing by.

Natsu stopped and looked at into the window and smiled. "It does match her hair." Akira rolled her eyes.

"We have the same hair color Natsu, so it matches yours too." She said as she continued to walk toward the guild hall. Natsu quickly ran to catch up with her. She raised an eyebrow when he looped their arms together and purposely slowed down his walking speed. Akira shrugged his weirdness off and just continued to walk.

When they got close to the guild Natsu let go of her arm and moved to stand behind her. Keiko and Happy floated in front of her, blocking the guild doors. Now Akira was curious as to what the hell was going on with them.

"What's going on?" She asked placing her hands on her hips and giving each one of them a look. Natsu gave her his signature grin and pushed her forwards as the cats opened the guild doors.

"Seriously? What the hell is..."

"SURPRISE!"

Akria stood in the entrance of the guild, gapping at the scene in front of her. There was a large banner that was hung across the guild hall that read. _Happy Birthday Akira and Natsu_. Balloons and streamers were hung all around the room. The tables were decorated with forest green table cloths and had flowers scattered all around. In the center of the room, there was a table that was loaded down with mountains of wrapped presents. Akira spotted an ice sculpture of her and Keiko and knew exactly who made it.

Akira looked back at her brother with wide eyes. He came forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We have yet to celebrate our birthday together. It's been a long time since we last did. I thought we could again." Akira's eyes misted, she wrapped her brother in a tight hug.

"You're the best Natsu." Akira mumbled as Natsu chuckled. He released her and led her forward, to where she was instantly swamped by people. Cana and Levy led them towards two chairs in the center of the room, which confused Natsu, to where Erza was waiting.

"Even though this party is intended for Akira, it is Natsu's birthday as well. So, the guild has agreed that we would have double the excitement tonight!" Erza clarified as she shuffled towards the two. She placed part hats on both and stepped away. "Now! Let's play some games!"

Akira and Natsu was subjected to any and every embarrassing game that Erza and Mira could come up with. Even Master had come up with some games, but they all involved going outside. There was a scavenger hunt, a foot race and many other endurance testing games the master had them do. Once the party got back inside Erza broke out the inside games. At one-point Akira found herself playing a game of twister with Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Cana and Levy. She ended up being wrapped very awkwardly around Gray. Her breast right in his face and one arm that wrapped underneath his stomach, causing her face to press against the side of his rib cage, and of course Natsu was quick to make a fuss about it even though Lisanna had her butt in his face.

Levy ended up giving out first in the game, her foot slipped which knocked into Lisanna's hand which caused her to fall backwards, her butt landing in Natsu's face. Nastu flailed around and knocked Cana and Gray over, Gray ended up getting a face full of Akira as he fell into her, knocking her over and on top of Cana. It took several minutes for them all to get untangled.

By the time Erza announced it was time for presents Akira was ready to go home and crash. Many different things passed across Akira's lap. Her head was spinning by the time it as all over.

"Here." Akira looked up at Keiko, who had placed a small wrapped blue present. Akira opened it gingerly and felt tears prick her eyes when she opened the box. It was a beautifully handmade woven bracelet with a Tree of Life charm with a moonstone intertwined. Reaching out Akira pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Thank you, Keiko."

"Mine next!" Natsu declared as he thrusted a very sloppily wrapped gift in her face. Akira tore the wrapping off and smiled. The pink scarf from earlier was now sitting in her lap, picking it up Akira felt something heavy wrapped inside and quickly unraveled the scarf to reveal a photo frame. The photo was of Natsu, Happy, Keiko and her, standing in front of the guild hall.

"Who knew Natsu could be so sentimental." Mira joked causing Natsu to shout at her in defense.

"The cake is ready." Lisanna announced coming into the main hall, her and Levy both holding up a remarkably large cake.

Akira and Natsu both blew the candles out at the same time. After that the real partying began. All the grown-ups broke out the alcohol, Akira was surprised to see Cana drinking right along with them. Even Erza, Mira and the other older kids were drinking. Natsu included.

Sighing Akira sat away from the rowdiness. Happy and Keiko joined her as they ate their own pieces of cake. She felt her heart swell at the sounds of laughter that rang throughout the guild. It was heartwarming.

"Akira."

Looking over her shoulder, Akira found Gray standing behind her. She blinked at him. Come to think about it, she hadn't seen him since the twister incident. He was standing behind her, his hands stuffed in his jeans and of course he was missing his shirt.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked as he looked down at her. She gave him a small smile and stood up, following him out of the guild. It was getting dark out. Where had the day gone? They spent the entire day partying and celebrating.

She followed Gray as he walked down the streets of Magnolia. She noticed that Keiko and Happy stayed at the guild hall, which left the two of them alone together. It wasn't an unusual for them to be alone, they went many jobs together in the three years that she has been at the guild. So why was her heart beating faster than normal?

Her gaze drifted towards Gray. He's been acting weird as well since Wolfsbane, quieter and more delicate with her. They didn't argue as much anymore, and it was honesty starting to irritate her.

Gray led her towards the ocean front. He stopped and stared out at the setting sun. His gaze wondered over at Akira, or more importantly her lower abdomen. Closing his eyes Gray sighed. He knew that Akira wasn't holding on to what happened. So why was he? He just could get that image out his head. Seeing her laying on that table, so pale and fragile. She shown obvious signs of malnourishment and lost weight because of how long she was held captive. Although now however, you couldn't even tell since she had packed on some muscle from the rigorous training Natsu and her went through together.

He knew Natsu and her were training together daily. They ran off any chance they could to search for their missing dragons, and more than once ended up destroying a town or some other kind of architecture.

"This is beautiful." Akira said as she watched the sunset. Gray couldn't help but agree, although he was looking at her at that moment. The setting sun made her pink hair turn a beautiful ray of different colors. His brows furrowed as he stared at her, did she always look so radiant? His breath caught when her green eyes met his and she smiled at him.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts Gray turned to face her, his hand tightened around the box in his pocket. Akira raised an eyebrow at him, confusion swimming in her eyes.

"You okay Gray?"

"Yeah, uh here." He mumbled as he handed her the small box wrapped in white paper. Akira gingerly took it and pulled the small bow that was tied on top of it. She opened the lid and gasped.

Nestled inside was a perfect snowflake necklace. She traced a finger over it and could feel the coolness it gave off, meaning that it was a REAL snowflake.

"I infused it with my magic, making it unbreakable and it won't melt. I had a jeweler make sure that it was impervious to the elements." Gray explained as Akira marveled over the pendent. He froze when Akira suddenly hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly, he relaxed and let his arms fold around her back.

"Thank you, Gray." She whispered as she hugged him tighter. Her cheeks heated up when she leaned back some. Before she could lose her courage, Akira kissed his cheek. "It's beautiful."

Gray was pretty sure his face matched her hair as he released her and took a few steps back, coughing as he did so. "Shall we go back then?" Akira nodded and quickly followed behind him back to the guild, trying to calm her blushing face.

...

"Mira won the S-class exams?" Akira asked as she sat down at the table with everyone else. Natsu and her had just gotten back from a job, only to find out that while they were away the S-class trials happened again.

"Yeah, she decimated the other contestants." Lisanna said with pride, her eyes sparkling as she thought about the damage her big sis did to the others.

Gray laughed. "She probably didn't want to be out done by Erza." He said as said red head rolled her eyes.

"Next year I'm going to be S-class!" Natsu yelled as he stood up, a fire burning in his eyes. Akira chuckled at her brother.

"Keep dreaming flames for brains." Gray told him rolling his eyes.

"What did you say freezer burn?" Natsu asked as he got in Gray's face.

"You heard me squinty eyes!"

"POPSICLE BREATH!"

"CHARCOAL IDIOT!"

Akira felt her irritation rise with each insult. Standing up, she quickly grabbed both their heads and slammed their foreheads together. Both boys yelled in pain and groaned before glaring over at her.

"That's enough!" She said placing her hands on her hips. She had no time to prepare herself before Natsu tackled her, causing her to bump into whoever was sitting behind them. Akira groaned and glared up at her smirking brother, his smirk vanished however when whoever she knocked over punched him in the face.

"Let me help you their baby." Akira looked up at Loke, the resident playboy. He picked her up and was about to wrap his arms around her but a punch to the face from Gray sent him flying away.

"Hands to yourself playboy!"

Akira smirked before grabbing Gray by his still clothed shirt and spun, releasing him to go flying towards Natsu. She dodged a flying body and punched another one as one of the guys was sent flying in her direction.

Honestly, Akira was proud of herself. When she first joined she stayed out of the brawls, but now, she was smack dap in the center of it. Akira spun on her heel and swung her leg out to kick whoever was behind her, only for it to be caught in an icy grip. Green met black.

Akira gave a wicked smile before she used the leverage of Gray holding her leg to jump up and bring her other leg around to kick him in the chest. She landed in a crouch but was knocked off her feet as her brothers' arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up.

"Natsu, don't you dare!" Akira threatened as she looked back at her brothers severely evil grin. He laughed as he tossed her into the air, she let out a small scream as she fell back towards the floor. Strong arms caught her though before she could make contact.

"Always falling into my arms, aren't you?"

Akira rolled her eyes at Gray and ducked as a table was thrown in their direction, Gray wasn't so lucky and got hit in the head with it. Akira quickly took refuge behind the table and smiled down at Gray who had birds flying around his head. She looked over the table, her eyes widened when she saw someone hit Erza, which caused the strawberry cake she was eating fall to the floor.

"Who dare destroy my cake?!" She asked as she spun around to face the now silent guild. All fingers pointed to Loke. Poor guy. "Time to die!"

Akira laughed as Erza chased Loke around the hall. She helped Gray to his feet and together they fixed the table as everyone else begin to clean the guild hall back up. Akira sat back down next to Natsu, who was talking animatedly with Lisanna and Happy. She felt someone nudge her and looked down at Keiko.

"Not to rush you, but isn't our rent due today?"

Akira's eyes widened as she stood up. "Crap I forgot!" She ran out of the guild hall with Keiko quickly following behind her.

...

"I'm not doing a girl's night."

Akira dodged her brothers punch that was aimed for her midsection. She sent a punch of her own, only for it to be blocked by Natsu's arm.

"Oh, come on bugs, it would be good for you." Natsu said as he swept a leg out, knocking Akira of her feet. Akira kicked her leg out as she fell, catching Natsu in the thigh. She sat up panting and gave her brother a look.

They were currently in the woods by Natsu's house training, like the usually do. Their routine consisted of running 15 miles with giant tires tied to their waist. Rock climbing, with weights tied to their feet to weigh them down. Then they'd go through an obstacle course they built, with Keiko and Happy randomly throwing things at them to increase their reflexes. After then they would spar together.

"I don't want to spend the night with a bunch of girls. Doing each other's hair and makeup, gossiping about boys we like." Akira grumbled as her and Natsu traded more blows. Natsu paused and stared at her.

"Boys you like?" His brows furrowed. "You like someone?" Akira rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Natsu." She jumped back a few feet and brought her hands to her mouth sucking in a deep breath.

"Nature Dragon Roar!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

The two attacks collided together and caused an explosion. Akira surged forward, diving into the smoke and coming out on the other side, surprising her brother. Her fist collided with his cheek, sending him sliding back several feet.

Natsu wiped the blood from his mouths and smiled at her. "Not bad." Akira's eyes widened when he came at her again.

The breath was knocked out of her as he sunk his fist into her stomach, followed by an uppercut to her jaw that lifted her into the air. Natsu jumped up and delivered multiple kicks to her body before delivering a vicious kick to the back of her head making her crash back into the earth.

"Ow." Akira groaned as she struggled to sit up. That hurt like hell.

"You okay Akira?" Keiko asked from the sidelines. Her and Happy were munching on some fish while watching the siblings fight. "Do you need me to go get Gray, so he can ice it for you?"

Akira glared over at the laughing cats. She would get her feline back for that later. Standing up Akira looked over at Natsu who was watching her closely. He didn't miss Keiko's jab at his sister, he also wasn't blind. He knew that his sister and Gray had been getting close, but there weren't any romantic feelings between the two. Or none that he could tell anyways.

His teeth clenched. That ice prick better stays away from his sister if he didn't want his ass fried to a crisp. Natsu was snapped out his glowering thoughts as a chunk of earth was thrown at him. He dodged it but failed to miss the vine that wrapped around his waist. Akira was using it like a whip as she lifted him up, spun him in a circle and slammed him into the ground. His body caught fire, burning the vine off.

Akira was getting better with her Nature magic, although Natsu was curious about something.

"Can you eat the earth, like how I eat fire?" He was genuinely curious, he had never seen her do it before though.

Akira paused at his question and blinked at him. She smiled. "Of course, I can." She said as she snapped a small tree limb from a nearby tree. Biting into it and chewing it like was your everyday food. Closing her eyes Akira began to breath in, the grass and plants around her glowed faintly as they turned into a green mist and were sucked up by Akira.

"I don't do it very often though, because as you can tell." She gestured down to the now nonexistent plant life. "However." With a wave of her hand, they all spring back to life. "The trick does come in handy."

Natsu nodded. His sisters magic was strange. Yeah, he could make out the Dragon slaying magic. However, the way she brought things back to live wasn't like normal Nature magic and then there was that mysterious black mist that he had seen her wield before. The one that killed everything it touched.

She was a freaking walking contradiction.

"Let's call it a day. It's getting late and I'm starving." Natsu said as he rubbed his empty stomach. Akira rolled her eyes.

"You mean that's more along the lines of you wanting to go to my house, so I can cook for you." She was already walking back towards town when Natsu caught up with her, his arms behind his head his goofy smile already plastered on his face.

"Well of course!"

"Aye! We love Akira's cooking!" Happy agreed as he and Keiko flew above them. Shaking her head Akira laughed. They were so annoying, but oh how she loved them.

...

"Oh, come on Akira, don't be so sour." Lisanna said as she pulled Akira towards Fairy Hills. Akira didn't know how she even got in this mess. She was sitting in the guild hall with Natsu when Lisanna had come up and begged her to come to the sleepover all the girls were having. Of course, Natsu pushed her, literally, out the door and now she was being pulled towards her death.

"You'll have fun." Lisanna reassured her as they walked inside the building. "Won't she Keiko?" Said cat shrugged her shoulders making Lisanna frown.

Lisanna dragged her up the stairs and into one of the rooms. Akira looked around and found Erza, Mira, Cana, Levy, Bisca, and Laki already in PJ's scattered throughout the room. No escaping now.

Erza instructed her to go changed and then come back to join them. Akira pulled on some black shorts and a large blue shirt, she pulled both the necklaces around her neck out from under shirt. The one Midori gave her, and the one Gray gave her as a birthday present. Once deemed presentable, Akira joined the rest of the girls back in the living room. Levy pulled her down next to her on the couch she was sitting on.

Mira passed her a glass and Akira took a tentative sip. Whatever it was it tasked like Christmas in a cup.

"So, what does it taste like?" Akira looked up at Mira and smiled.

"It tastes like Peppermint and Spice, which reminds me of Gray." She answered getting some wide-eyed stares. Blinking Akira's eyes widened when she realized what she said.

"Gray huh?" Erza smirked as she leaned back on her hands. "I find that adorable."

"What does yours taste like huh Erza?" Cana teased as she downed what Akira knew was alcoholic.

Erza gave a sad smile and took a sip. "Strawberry and Vanilla."

"Mine doesn't taste like anything." Levy commented as she peered down at the cup in her hand. Lisanna giggled.

"That's because you don't have a crush on anyone yet." Akira's eyes widened further. That's what that meant? She gave Lisanna a hard glare, the answering wink she got made her want to throttle the transformation wizard.

"So, Mira likes Laxus. Bisca likes Alzack, Laki likes Max, Erza's love interest is a mystery, Levy and Cana don't like anybody yet." Lisanna observed as she laughed all their blushing faces. "And Akira is crushing on Gray."

Keiko snickered from her place on the table as Akira's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, that she does. She likes him a whole lot."

"I do not!" Akira argued as she leaned forward. Her cheeks were red, no doubt thanks to the fact that her drink was laced with Alcohol. "And what does yours taste like huh?" Akira smiled evilly as Lisanna squirmed. "I bet it taste likes cinnamon huh?" Lisanna's face heated up.

"There is no denying that one girl?" Cana remarked as she downed her drink. "We all know who it is you like."

Mira hiccupped. "Does my little sister like a certain fire wizard?" Lisanna turned the color of Akira's hair as she frantically waved her hands in front of her face and sputtered.

"Nh. No, he's just my friend." Akira scoffed, and downed the rest of her delicious drink. Cana was quick to refill her cup with whatever alcohol that was in her hand.

"Oh, come on Lis, we all know you are crushing on my brother. There is no need to hide it." Akira teased as she wrapped in arm around Lisanna's shoulders.

"What about your crush on Gray?" Levy asked as she leaned against Laki. Akira shrugged.

"What about it?"

"So, you admit it?"

"Now I didn't say that!"

"Oh yes you did!"

Akira blinked up at Levy, the script mage had crawled on top of her and was pinning her arms down. Akira blew her hair out of her face. She stuck her tongue out at levy, who laughed and sat up releasing Akira.

Keiko sighed as she looked around at all the now drunk girls. Each one had rosy pink cheeks, evidence of their inebriated states. Erza and Mira were face to face arguing over something that sounded a lot like bondage. Bisca and Laki were off in their own corner talking about gods know what.

Keiko looked back at Akira, to where she sat laughing with Levy, Cana and Lisanna. She let a laugh of her own come out when Akira attempted to stand up only to trip and fall in Cana's lap, to where she proceeded to roll over and stay.

That night was so full of happiness.

However, that happiness was going about to be short lived. Soon, tragedy was going to strike the guild.

* * *

Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. For those who know what is coming up...im going to do my best to not make it sad.

And little Akira does have crush on our ice wizard...oh ho ho...

Review please, i see so many people reading but getting nothing. You all know that that is what makes us writers post faster.

Let me know what you think!


	8. Tragedy Strikes

**Chapter has been edited!**

Authors Note: HEY GUYS! So a little FYI for this chapter...I suck at writing emotional stuff so hopefully its not mushy or crap. I apologize now for any typo's.

 **ALSO! If you have not watched FairyTail or read the manga this story _WILL_ have spoilers! You have been warned!**

While you read this chapter it helps if you listen to the theme song for FairyTail. It helps the feels...

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.

* * *

"You want to partner up for the Fantasia Parade?"

Lisanna smiled as she nodded vigorously at Akira. "It'll be fun!" She said as she laid down some drawings in front of Akira. "This is what our float could look like." Akira blinked down at the picture.

It was a jungle scene. Akira flipped through the pages, each had the same theme but different attractions on the pages. "I take it you're the monkey." She asked as she pointed the poorly drawn monkey hanging from a tree branch. Lisanna looked away embarrassed.

"Ah don't be embarrassed Lis, I think it's cute!" Natsu said as he looked down at the drawing and wrapped his arm around Lisanna shoulders. Akira smiled at Lisanna blushing face. Thankfully, none of the girls had said anything since the slumber party about all the secrets that were confessed.

Akira stood up and stretched. "Alright well we better go tell the Master that we're partnering up and then get ready to make the best float in the parade!" She said excitedly as she grabbed Lisanna's hand and pulled her towards the bar where Master was sitting. The master smiled at them and held his drink up.

"Knock 'em dead girls!"

Akira and Lisanna ran out of the guild hall, they had a week till the parade, so they better get stated while they could.

Natsu pouted. "I wanted to partner with Lisanna this year." He huffed and placed his head in his hand.

"Partner, right Natsu, I'm sure that's what you wanted to do." Happy said as he snickered at Natsu. Natsu glowered at him. He never should have told Happy that tad bit of information.

"We can always partner Natsu." Erza said as she came up behind Natsu.

"No thinks, I don't want to get stabbed by one of your swords." Natsu commented as he looked away from the redhead. Gray came up beside Erza.

"How about a contest pyro. Let's see who can make the better float." Gray smirked as Natsu jumped up and smiled at him.

"YOU'RE ON FROST BITE!" He yelled as he and Happy raced out of the guild. Gray just chuckled and gave Erza a smile at her questing look.

...

"It's beautiful." Lisanna gasped a she stepped back to look up at their float. She was beyond excited, they've worked so hard on it all week long and it was finally finished. Lisanna looked at Akira smiling. "We did awesome!"

Akira nodded. Their float was a beautiful jungle theme. There was grass that lined the bottoms and sides, trees and flowers and other sorts of plants grew all over the place. Vines created a halo around the top. The best part was that the plants were all real. The fake parts were the animals scattered about the float. They made them by hand and painted them themselves.

The girls high fived each other. The float was two different parts, a high part and a low part. Lisanna was going to be on the low part using her transformation magic and Akira at the top.

"Let's go get ready!"

The Fantasia parade was tonight, in a few hours to be exact, and they had to get dressed. Akira couldn't believe that turn out this year, there were so many people crowding the streets of Magnolia. She couldn't remember the last time she seen so many people. Vendors had games set up all over the place, the main road was getting blocked in preparation for the parade.

Inside the FairyTail guild hall, members were running around all over place in disarray. Shouting at others to hurry and get ready or asking where their costumes were. Gray was sitting by himself at one of the tables, his float was done already and now all he had to was wait. His gaze drifted towards Natsu, the pyro was being dramatic and loud, laughing with Happy and Cana. He hoped that pyro still remembered their bet.

"Hey Gray." Levy greeted as she sat down next to him, her two followers standing right behind her. "Have you seen Akira? I've been looking for her everywhere."

"No, I haven't, it's not like I keep up with her." He remarked taking a drink out of his mug. Levy gave him a secretive smile. "What's that smile for?"

"Oh nothing. If you see her though, let her know I'm looking for her okay?" Gray nodded and waved his hand.

"Alright ya brats listen up!" Gray turned toward where the Master was standing on the top banister. "It's time to get the parade underway. Remember, to have fun and be yourself. Just don't set anyone on fire, shoot them, freeze them, or impale them!" The Master said as he looked at certain individuals. "Let's go give those towns people a show they've been waiting for! The FairyTail way!"

Cheers went up and people started to file out of the building. Gray stood up and turned around, he grunted when he bumped into another person. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was...going." He blinked and looked at Akira, the one he bumped into. She was wearing a green dress, that hugged her figure well. It was short and had thin strap wrapped around her neck holding it up, the length barely went to her mid-thigh, it looked to be in two pieces, since the top was in a bikini fashion with cloth weaved around her midsection to show off her guild mark, that connected to the bottom of the dress. She had light green thigh high stocking with little trees on them. Her hair was in an updo and had a green vine hairpiece holding it up. She had make-up on, her eyes where outlined in black making her green eyes brighter.

"Sorry Gray, didn't mean to bump into you. I lost Lisanna in the crowd somewhere." Akira said as she looked around, she looked his attire over and smirked. "Well don't you look cute." Gray looked away and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Mira made me wear it." He said looking down at his clothes. He had on white pants, no shirt and a crown on his head. His body had paint on it to make him look pale and white snowflakes were drawn at random on his stomach, back, chest and arms. He was an ice prince. Go figure.

Akira just smiled at him. He did look cute, not that he wasn't already mind you. Akira looked behind her when she heard her name being called. Lisanna was running towards her waving her arm above her head, Keiko was flying behind her.

"You ready?" Akira smiled and nodded, grabbing Lisanna's hand and running out of the guild. They made it to their float just in time. She helped Lisanna climb on and jumped on the second level, she could see Natsu's float at the very back. It was best to keep the fire maniac for last. Gray's float was behind hers, she winked at him as he climbed into his very barren float. It had fake snow littered all around but that was it.

Her eyes widened when see noticed all the shapes and lights start floating around, music played overhead, and she looked down at Lisanna. The parade was starting. Keiko was sitting next to her on a tree stump with a bag of assorted items to throw to the audience.

"Get ready girls, we are starting." One of the parades officiates yelled as he passed them. Akira saluted and got ready. She felt her float lurch forward and let a big smile light her face as they came into view of the townspeople.

Spreading her hands out, Akira made the plants on the float start moving and dancing. Leaning down she grabbed her ribbons and started her dance, the plants danced in sync with her. She made a huge flower grow just behind Lisanna, the spores released shot up into the air and exploded into different colors of fireworks. She twirled around and caught sight of Gray's, he built a damn ice castle. The FairyTail insignia shining brightly on the top tower.

She started to laugh when the very back of the parade caught fire. Natsu was shooting flames out of his mouth, his entire float was ablaze, but she noticed it wasn't burning anyone, so he had the flames under control. She watched as he shot a fireball into the air, it exploded into a million different colors.

Lisanna was in her cat transformation and waving to the crowd as she jumped a flipped around the float. The both smiled at each other and as one held up their hands in the FairyTail's signature hand sign as everyone else did it in the parade. Her gaze lingered on Lisanna's happy, smiling face. She would be so perfect for Natsu, she might be able to keep that pyro in check too.

This night was perfect.

...

"Come on Natsu, don't be down." Akira said nudging her brother. He was depressed because the Strauss siblings all got to go on an S-class quest leaving him behind. "We can go do our own job what do you say?"

Natsu looked up at his sister and smiled. "Yeah, let's go do it!" He jumped up and ran over to the request board, studied it for a moment and tore one off. "Let's do this one, it pays 70,000 jewel and all we have to do is get rid of some bandits."

"Let's do it." Akira agreed as she stood up with Keiko in her arms.

"Aye!" Happy flew out the building with Natsu, leaving Akira and Keiko to run and catch up with them.

...

"Damn it, I'm not riding on another train again." Akira moaned as her and Natsu walked down the streets. She was huddled over, her face still green. The bright side was that Natsu was the same way.

"You always say that Akira." Happy said as he and Keiko hovered above them.

They just got back from their mission, it was way too easy, so they completed it in two days. They were currently on their way back to the guild hall. Akira felt her stomach finally settle and glanced over at Natsu.

"I bet you're ready to see Lisanna again huh?" She teased, a grin forming as Natsu's cheeks turned pink. "Awe does my brother have a crush?" The pink engulfed Natsu's entire face as he sputtered at her.

"No! Lisanna is just my friend." He defended ignoring his overly hot face.

"He loves her." Happy mocked as he snickered overhead.

"I do not!"

Akira laughed as she pushed the guild hall doors open. Her laughter died in her throat as the smell of salt hit her nose, looking inside the hall her eye widened. Everyone was crying, her eyes scanned the people and settled on Mira's and Elfman's huddled over forms on the floor as they sobbed, Mira's arm was wrapped up and in a sling. She met Gray's gaze and the sadness reflected there made her blink, she looked back down at the Strauss siblings. Where was Lisanna?

Akira felt Natsu come up beside her as her surveyed the scene. "What's going on?"

Mira looked up at Natsu as fresh tears fell down her face. "Oh Natsu...I'm so sorry..."she bit her lip to hold back another sob. "But Lisanna."

"It's all my fault." Elfman cried, hiding his face behind his arms. It all clicked, Akira felt her own tears fall and she covered her mouth with her hand. Natsu stepped forward in a trance.

"What about Lisanna? Where is she?" Natsu asked, his voice shaking. Akira reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Natsu." she tried but he shoved away from her.

"Where is she?!"

"She's gone...there was nothing left...she's gone." Mira whimpered, looking back down at the floor. Erza moved forward to wrap the crying woman in a hug.

Akira felt her heart seize as Natsu took a few steps back, his eyes wide with shock. "No... no." He whispered softly, he turned away and ran out of the guild hall. Akira went to follow but felt a hand grab her arm, looking back she met Gray's gaze.

"Let him go."

Looking at her brothers retreating form, Akira felt an overwhelming wave of grief hit her. Lisanna's happy, smiling face flashed in her mind and she collapsed against Gray and started to cry for her friend. Lisanna was gone...she was gone.

Gray wrapped his arms around Akira and shushed her, running his hands along her back in a shooting manner. Akira felt droplets of water hit her hair and knew Gray was weeping as well, Lisanna was his friend too.

Why did this have to happen?

...

"I'm going to go look for him." Akira said as she stood up from the table. It's been several hours since Natsu ran off out of the guild and Akira was worried for her brother. Gray and Levy looked up at her.

"He'll be fine Akira, he just needs some time." Levy said grabbing Akira's hand and making her sit back down.

"She right. Your brother will be okay...just give him time." Keiko soothed placing her paws against Akira's arm. Akira could see Keiko's on worry reflecting at her, Happy had left with Natsu.

"Here, come have a drink with us." Gray placed a cup of alcohol in front of Akira and she took a big gulp of it, letting the liquid burn down her throat. Under normal circumstances she didn't drink, but current events warranted it. No one said anything, the guild was quiet, and sadness hung in the air like a thick blanket. Even the rowdy ones were solemn faced. Master Makarov was talking to Mira and Elfman in the backroom.

Akira finished the drink in her hand and gripped her head as fresh tears trailed down her cheeks. It wasn't freaking fair! Why Lisanna? Why did it have to be her?

Not being able to take the atmosphere in the guild hall anymore, Akira stood up and walked out. No one stopped her this time. She dug her hands in her pockets as her thoughts raced. A crash of thunder was heard over head and Akira looked up at the sky as lightening flashed. Another crack was heard, and the sky opened in a downpour, soaking Akira in a matter of seconds.

"Even the heavens are crying."

She started to walk again, hearing flapping she didn't look back as Keiko settled down on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be out here in the rain."

"How could this happen Keiko?" Akira asked looking up at her friend. Keiko sighed and huddled closer to Akira's head.

"It's a part of life. Death happens, even when we don't want it to."

Tilting her head back, Akira glared up at the dark clouds above her. It still wasn't fair. Fairytail lost one of its family members today. A cut had been ripped open, one that would leave a scar.

They held a funeral for Lisanna a few days later. The sky was dark, and rain still fell in the buckets.

Akira had never seen the guild so...depressed.

Master Makarov was standing up front talking about the joys and bravery that was Lisanna.

"This is such a sad day, FairyTail lost one of its most loved members. We will forever remember the beauty that was Lisanna, she was truly a fairy."

Akira wasn't really paying attention. She was standing between Gray and Levy, right behind Elfman and Mira. Her green eyes trained on the headstone in front of them.

Oh Lisanna...

She felt a hand grasp hers and she squeezed Levy's hand back giving her own reassurance. Looking over her shoulder and towards the left of the crowd, Akira spotted her brother standing under a tree. His eyes were closed off and he looked like he hadn't slept since he found out the news.

Looking down at her feet she let fresh tears fall. Happy and Keiko were huddled against her dress and crying loudly. Mira fell to her knees sobbing and just like that, so was everyone, every soul at the graveyard was crying, weeping, screaming.

Except Natsu. He stared at the headstone for a few more minutes, glanced at his sister who was being sandwiched in between Gray and Levy as they all cried together, and pushed away from the tree he was under and left the cemetery.

...

"I figured I'd find you here."

Natsu looked back at his sister, she was standing just behind him with Happy and Keiko in her arms. She had pulled her pink hair into a ponytail since it was still raining. Natsu looked back at his and Lisanna's 'house' as she called it.

He guessed you could say he was still in a state of denial. He knew she was gone, but his mind wasn't accepting it. He felt numb, he couldn't feel the rain that fell on him, any pain or emotions. He felt hollow.

Akira sat down next to him and looked at the small hut. She didn't know what to say to her brother to comfort him, honestly there were no words. I mean what do you say to someone that lost their best friend, lover, sister, brother, or child. Saying I'm sorry is just ridiculous. Sorry won't stop the pain or bring them back.

"Akira...are we supposed to live our lives losing everyone we care about?"

Akira turned her head to look over at her brother a frown marrying her face. "I like to not think so." She answered looking down at the cats in her arms. They were asleep or acting asleep.

"We lost our parents, we lost each other for a year and now...we lost another family member." Natsu's fist clenched in anger. Akira reached over and covered his hands in her own.

"Natsu, we will find our dragons. We found each other, didn't we? As for our family..."she paused and looked towards the small hut. "The pain will forever be there, but now WE must live for her. We must not let her memories with us be tarnished. She will still live with us, in our hearts...forever." She looked back at Natsu, the rain made it hard, but she could see tears flowing down his cheeks. Placing the cats down, she wrapped her arms tightly around her brother.

"I'm going to miss her bugs...I'm going to miss her so much." Natsu cried burying his face in his sister's chest. Akira felt small paws wrap around her and looked up to see Happy hugging Natsu's head, Keiko was next to him.

Together, they sat in the rain and cried for the loss of their friend.

* * *

So sad...

Now! Lets keep the reviews coming huh? I feel like so many people read but none actually tell me they love it, hate it, wish it was burning to death in a pit of oil...come on I need to know!

Another thing. This is a Gray story however, Akira and Gray may be flirty right now, but they wont be a couple for a very LOOOOONNG time...alot of stuff has to happen first!

That means not only am I going to go off the anime story line but have different stuff happen in between each ark...as for what? You'll have to stay tuned and find out .


	9. Destruction and Dances

**Chapter has been edited!**

OMG! Have you all read the latest Manga chapters for Fairytail!? I cried! Omg I cried so hard... Master Makarov...Erza...

Okay so! On my page there is a link that should let you see what AKira looks like. Just picture a female version of Natsu, simple enough.

Anywho, sorry i was gone so long, but real life has been kicking my butt and yeah. We all how that works.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

 **BOOM! CLASH! CLANK! SHATTER**!

"Over here ugly!"

"RRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

"Take this!"

 **BOOM!**

"Natsu! Happy! Lure it towards the pit!"

"Gotcha!"

"Aye Sir!"

Akira watched as Natsu and Happy flew at the giant creature they were fighting. Which just so happened to be a damn giant boar! Akira didn't know that they even grew this big, but after her last encounter with a giant rodent, she guessed she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Akira...I think Natsu is in trouble." Keiko said as she flew overhead. Akira's eyes widened when the Boar turned so fast it knocked Natsu and Happy out of the air.

"Happy! Catch Natsu!" She yelled as she ran towards the boar. Happy straightened up and swooped down in time to save Natsu from being crushed by the boar's massive hoof.

"Nature Dragon wing attack!" She attacked the beast making it fall on top of some more houses. Akira sweat dropped. "Oops." The boar roared in anger and jumped to its feet looking around wildly, it locked its beady eyes on her and blew steam from its nose. "Oh no." She whispered as she watched the boar paw the ground, she turned on her heel and took off running as it gave chase after her.

Akira could vaguely hear the boar crashing through buildings behind her as it grew steadily closer to her, her enhanced hearing had her dodging to the left and she narrowly escaped being crushed by a church bell.

Oh, this was so not going well. Her and Natsu had taken the job to come and deal with this creature that terrorized the town and so far, they were failing miserably. The damage alone.

"Gah!" Akira's foot got caught on some fallen rubble and she fell flat on her face. "Ow." She groaned as she pushed herself up on her hands, her ankle was throbbing. Hot breath blew over her and she gasped as she turned around in time to see a giant hoof coming down on her.

"Stupid pig!" Natsu yelled as he brought his fiery foot down on the beast's head. Akira was frozen on the ground, there was a giant hoof print right next to her body, the boar had come only inches from squashing her like a pancake. Happy dropped Natsu beside her and her brother stared up at the boar as it shook its head. Natsu smirked down at her. "Ready to do this?"

Akira smiled and took his offered hand. "Ready when you are." Natsu mirrored her smile and ignited his fist as hers glowed its usual brilliant array of colors. They both took off running towards the boar as it charged at them, both jumped into the air and brought their fist back, slamming them into either side of the boar's face.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

 **"Nature Dragon Solid Fist**!"

The boar was sent catapulting into the air, he did a beautiful arch and then crashed into the pit they made earlier to trap it. Keiko and Happy cheered as Natsu turned to her, a wide smile on his face, holding his hand up for a high five, Akira laughed and slapped her hand against his.

"Yes guys, excellent teamwork but...I think we need to get out of here now." Keiko said as she looked at the wreckage that as now the town. The townspeople were already coming out of their hiding spots and taking notice of the wreckage for themselves, one by one they turned to start glaring at them.

"Guess we're not getting paid huh?" Happy asked solemnly. Angry shouting followed his questions and the four of them ran for it as the angry villagers chased them out.

"We're walking right? No train?" Akira asked her brother, already knowing the answer as Natsu turned a little green from the thought of them riding back on a train. "Walking it is."

It would take two whole days of walking to get back to the guild, but for the two motion sick dragon slayers, that was fine by them. They were currently walking through a forested area, stopping at a river to fish so they could eat. Happy and Natsu just had to have a fishing contest, Happy won that one of course.

After all their bellies were full, it was back on the road they went.

Akira let out a sigh as she looked up at the sky as they walked. It's been almost six years since she came to the guild and found her brother, and they were the best years of her life. Her fingers traced over the scars on her side and she frowned. Lately she has been having these dreams, dreams of her being younger and calling out to an older black-haired male. She never saw the man's face, just his clothes.

The man was always wearing black robes with a tan lining and white toga over one shoulder. He was always holding his hands out for her to take as she would run towards him. What confused her the most was the blackness that surrounded him. A black cloud that killed everything it touched.

"Let's make camp. We should be home tomorrow." Natsu said as he sat his pack down. Akira nodded and set her stuff down as well. "There's a stream about a hundred yards in that direction if you want to go wash up first." Her brother popped his back and gave her a wide smile. "I'm going to get some fire wood."

"Come on Keiko." Akira smiled at her flying companion and walked off in the direction Natsu pointed. It didn't take her long to find it and she dipped her hand in it to feel the temperature, is was cool to the touch, Akira stripped out of her clothes and carefully waded inside. The coldness of the water made her shiver, but she enjoyed the feeling of the small current brushing against her legs. Keiko tossed her some bathing supplies and sat down on the edge of the bank.

"Don't stay in to long Akira, you don't want to catch cold." Keiko told her as she watched Akira wash up. "Then again, maybe you should sink lower into the water, your chest is getting bigger. They might shrink some." She smiled and stepped to the side when Akira threw the soap at her.

"Ha-ha very funny." Akira ducked in the water and came back up and washed the soap off her body. Climbing out, she dried off and got dressed. It didn't surprise her to see that Natsu had a roaring fire blazing when she returned. "Your turn."

Natsu jumped up and ran off a little to excitedly the way she came. Settling down on her blanket, Akira stared up at the canopy of trees. She could glimpse the stars through the cracks. With a wave of her hand the tree limbs pulled back to reveal the darkening sky. Keiko laid down next to her and used her arm as a pillow After laying their star gazing for some time, she felt herself growing tired and closed her eyes as sleep settled into her mind.

...DREAM...

" _Big brother!" A little pink haired girl yelled as she chased after the dark-haired male. She picked the bottom of her little dress up, so she could run faster. Her face held a grin that widened further as she neared him._

 _"Be careful now, you don't want to fall." The dark-haired male warned but it was too late, the little girl's foot snagged on a rock and she fell on her face. The man walked over and leaned down to inspect the cut now on the little girl's knee as the little girl cried. "I told you to be careful."_

 _He pulled a piece of cloth out from inside his robes and wrapped her knee. "Now let's go, we have to get back before it gets dark." He held his hand out and the little pink haired girl grasped it tightly._

 _"Right! I bet mommy and daddy are worried about us." She said as they neared the top of a hill that overlooked their house._

 _'Yes, I'm sure they...are." The girl stared up at her brother before looking down at where his horrified gaze was trained on. Red and orange swam in her vision as she stared down at their home._

 _Fire...everything was on fire._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl took off running down the hill, ignoring the shouts of her brother behind her. She stopped running one she reached the yard and looked around. She saw a small figure laying in the grass in front of her house and she ran towards it. The little girls small body froze, and she gasped when she got close enough to see a familiar head of pink hair. Tears welled up in her eyes and she screamed in horror as she looked down at the mop of pink hair. She felt her older brothers' arms wrap around her as she was pulled against his chest and away from the terrifying sight._

...END DREAM...

Akira sat bolt right up, her heart was pounding in her chest. She looked around the campsite and spotted Natsu asleep opposite of her, the fire was still burning away between them.

What was that? That dream...it felt so real. The little girl with pink hair looked like her, but as a very small child and the body on the ground, she looked back over at her brother. She groaned and grabbed her head as a stab of pain hit her skull.

"Akira? What's wrong?" Keiko's sleepy voice asked as the cat sat up and looked at her.

Akira took her hand away and looked down at Keiko. "Nothing, just a bad dream." She mumbled and laid back down. Keiko scooted closer to Akira's side and started to snore softly again. Akira sighed and did her best to push the dream out of mind.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

She played that mantra over and over in her head as she willed herself to go back to sleep. Luckily this time with no dreams.

The next morning the four of them broke their small camp and set off again. They arrived back in Magnolia a few hours later and were anxious to get to the guild and get another job, since they didn't get paid for that one. Akira had rent she had to pay.

"We're home!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the doors open. There was a chorus of welcome back's as the four entered. Akira looked around suspiciously when she noticed everyone staring at them with mixed looks of pity, humor, and glee.

"NATSU! AKIRA!"

Both Pinkett's jumped and looked towards the side of the guild where the master was standing.

"GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

They shared a glance shrugging at each other and quickly hurried after Makarov. Entering the office, they stood in front of the fuming old man as he leveled them with a look of pure fury.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TWO BONEHEADS DID! I HAVE A MOUNTAIN OF COMPLAINTS FROM THAT VILLAGE YOU WENT TO. YOU DESTROYED NEARLY THE WHOLE TOWN!" Makarov shouted as he showed them a giant stack of papers. "I expected this from Natsu, but Akira...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU DESTROYED MORE THAN HIM!"

Akira smiled sheepishly and rubbed her arm. "Well the boar put up more of a fight than we thought it would." She said, which Natsu nodded to in agreement. "Besides we didn't get paid, they kept the reward so that should have covered the damages."

Makarov sighed and looked at the two siblings. "Tone it down some okay. I don't particularly care what you do, but I don't want those stupid council members bugging me!" He shooed them away and sat back in his chair.

Natsu and Akira filed out the office and were greeted by snickering as they entered the main hall. "Someone got their asses chewed out." Gray said from where he was leaning against the bar.

"You wanna go freezer burn!" Natsu asked as he stalked towards Gray. Akira ignored the two as they started to argue and smiled over at Mira, who was behind the bar. She took in Mira's appearance, her eyes holding a hint of sadness. Mira no longer wore her hair up in a ponytail or wore those gothic clothes. Her beautiful white hair hung loose around her shoulders, and her old clothes were replaced with a light blue dress.

"Hey Mira." She greeted as she sat down.

Mira turned towards her with a small smile. "Welcome back Akira, do you want your usual?" Akira blinked and nodded, it was a little difficult to get use to Mira's now comforting, soft persona. Mira sat down a glass of tea in front of her and moved to pass out the other orders from around the guild hall. She had taken up a waitress position in the guild, since she couldn't access the bulk of her magic powers anymore. Mira no longer had the will for fighting. Ever since...

Keiko sat on top of the bar beside her and was drinking her own beverage of chocolate milk.

Akira lifted the glass of tea to her lips and was about to take a drink when someone bumped into her, making her spill her tea all over herself. Akira looked down in shock before her gaze snapped to the person who bumped into her.

"Sorry Akira, I didn't mean to..." Her brother's voice was cut off as she punched him in the face. She looked over at a laughing Gray and proceeded to punch him too. She stared down at the two idiots as they rubbed their faces.

"If you two are going to act like fools, then do it somewhere else!" She growled glaring at them. They both nodded and picked themselves up off the floor. Keiko snickered beside her.

"Is someone in a bad mood, because they started their period?" Akira glared at her cat.

"Don't even." She said as she looked her stained clothes over. Picking her bag up, Akira walked towards the girls changing room. She took her stained clothes off and threw them in her bag, pulling out her extra's that she always packs with her.

Leaving the room, the reentered the guild hall and took a seat at a table. Mira placed a cheeseburger in front of and some more tea. Akira sighed as she picked at her burger. That damn dream kept playing in her mind, she couldn't get it out of her thoughts.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

Akira looked up at Gray, he was leaning against the table with a piece of paper in his hands. Her gaze ran over the document, it was a job request. She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"I need you to go with me on this job." Akira sat back and studied him.

"Why?"

Gray looked down at the flyer and coughed. "Well, the request is for a male and female wizard. Honestly, you're the only girl here who I feel comfortable asking or available to go."

Akira held her hand out for the flyer and read it once Gray gave it to her. It did call for a male and female wizard specifically. She raised an amused eyebrow at the assignment job though. "A thief has been crashing the client's parties and stealing everyone's belongings, so he wants us to entertain the guests until the thief arrives and then arrest him. The reward if we capture him is 200,000 jewels." She read and sat the paper down on the table, she smiled up at Gray. "Let's do it."

...

"Nnggaannn."

"If you throw up on me, I'll toss you out of this train." Gray warned as he looked down at the girl laying across his lap. Her face was blue, and her cheeks looked like a chipmunk, they were puffed out so much.

The train hit another bump and Akira had to force herself not to throw up on Gray as her lunch threatened to come back up. Keiko snickered and looked down at Akira, she was enjoying her misery. It wasn't everyday she was able to get this kind of opportunity to see Akira in such a pitiful state.

"You look be having some trouble there Akira. Shall I ask the conductor to go even faster?" Akira shot Keiko a glare.

"Shut up...you. Stupid cat." She moaned as another bump was hit, making her lull her head down on Gray's knee. She felt Gray shift slightly as he got into a more comfortable position. She closed her eyes and breathed in his comforting scent, the smell of freshly fallen snow mixed with mint and a hint of vanilla. He really did smell good.

The trio was currently on the way to the job request Gray asked her to help him with. Natsu was miffed that she was going off with Gray instead of him but accepted it nonetheless and went off to fish with Happy. To Akira's horror they had to take a train, the place they were going was an eight-hour trip by train; and Gray said he wasn't walking all the way there.

"How much longer." Akira moaned out as did her best to not puke on Gray's lap.

"Three more hours." Gray answered as he laid a hand on her back and gently rubbed it. He didn't seem to notice he was doing it as his attention was focused on the passing scenery outside the train. Keiko hid her smile as she settled down next to Gray resting against Akira's side. Oh, these two were so blind.

...

Akira had never been so happy in her life. She was laying on a bench trying to get her still queasy stomach to settle down. That horrid train ride was finally over. Her green eyes looked up at Gray and Keiko as they stood nearby, but not close enough to let others know they were with her.

"Gray, your clothes." She mumbled as she sat up. Gray looked down at his shirtless form and freaked out as he frantically looked around for his shirt. Akira stood up and walked over to her two companions and together they started to walk towards their destination. They had to weave and work their way through crowds, but before long they arrived at an incredibly, impressive building that had the words 'Dancing Dragon' displayed in bright colors.

"I don't like that name." Akira mumbled to herself as she looked up towards the building. She reread the job requests and lifted the paper up to her face to read the small letters on the bottom. "Male and Female wizard, preferably ones that can dance." Akira's eyes widened as she looked up at Gray, who was looking rather pale. "We have to dance!"

"Let's get out of here." Gray said and went to turn away, grabbing Akira's hand. Keiko glared at the two of them.

"We can't leave! The client has already been told that we were coming!" The cat said just as a man and a young woman walked out of the building

"Oh my! You two must be from FairyTail! I'm so happy you could join us." The trio looked over and Akira and Gray had to suppress their groans. They were now stuck with the job and was going to have to most likely dance.

Taking a deep breath, Akira plastered a smile on her face and turned to greet the clients. A middle-aged man and very, very young blonde woman were standing a few feet away. Gray sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, it was too late to run away now. They followed the man and woman inside and were led into a ballroom of sorts.

On the far-left side of the room was a gigantic stage, tables and chairs littered the room and a giant chandelier hung from the ceiling. Akira cast Gray a look as she looked around at the very lavish setup. Their client, Mr. Richio, was blabbing about the historical facts of his establishment. The young blonde, who looked no older than Akira herself, was walking next to Mr. Richio her arm linked with his.

"I have some of my dancers waiting to teach you two the steps for tonight. You have six hours to get ready." Mr. Richio said as he glanced back at the two wizards. "That should be enough time yeah?"

Akira nodded. Sure, why not. She was sure that no matter what Mr. Richio had planned for them it was going to end badly. She was so not a good dancer. Gray shared her thoughts as he cursed himself for not reading the flyer all the way, and only looked at the reward. He glanced at Akira and noticed that her body was tense, and she was chewing on her lower lip. A habit Gray knew Akira did when she was nervous.

Gray shifted and ever-so-slightly leaned towards her till his arm brushed against her shoulder. Akira glanced up at him and gave him a small smile. Mr. Richio noticed the interaction as his eyes brightened like a kid on Christmas.

"Oh! I just know you two are going to do so well, I'm glad a young couple answered my call! I can see the love you two have for each other, this is going to be simply marvelous!" Mr. Richio clapped as Gray and Akira gaped at him, Gray opened his mouth to correct the man, but a group of people came out and swarmed them, pulling Gray and Akira in different directions.

Akira found herself in a dressing room, a few women started pulling her clothes off and placing new clothes on her. She was so stunned she didn't have the time to stop them or demand what was going on. After making her dress in nothing but a sports bra and some shorts, she was led towards a small dance studio.

Akira spent the next four hours learning dance moves that honestly, she didn't even know she could do. She could only imagine what Gray was enduring wherever he was. Keiko was sitting over by some other ladies that would be dancing with Akira that night, occasionally throwing out the insult that made Akira want to strangle her cat.

"Pivot on your foot Akira, that isn't pivoting!" Keiko said as she flew over to her friend. The cat landed beside her and showed Akira how to do the dance move properly. Akira huffed in frustration.

"Well I'm sorry I don't dance." She said as she crossed her arms and looked down at Keiko, who just waved her paw and walked back towards the side of the hall. Akira just rolled her eyes and was instantly drawn back into helplessly learning the dance.

An hour before she was due to go on stage Akira was pulled into a room full of colors, cloth and nightmares. She was told to sit in a chair while people worked her over. Honestly, Akira would rather get punched in the face by Natsu than endure this torture.

Akira sighed as she was led to one side of the stage. The girls instructed her to stand and wait for the cue of the music and then for her to step out and begin the dance. Akira had to remind herself that her true objective here was to capture a thief, not to dance. Her eyes trailed across the curtains and stage. She could hear noise, laughter and loud talking from the other side. Sounded like Mr. Richio had a full house.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up as movement caught her eye across the stage, the breath she took caught in her lungs as her eyes grew wide. She momentarily forgot how to breathe, think or even exist.

"Holy shit."

* * *

I'm sorry to end it like this, I've been stuck on the ending for awhile now and was going to include the next scene in this chapter, but decided against it.

Now that was an interesting nightmare. My gods I have so much planned for this its crazy! I've already written further bits that WIL take place.

One more chapter!

Now review! I love you all!


	10. Welcome to Fairytail

**Chapter has been edited!**

Omg! Have you all read the new chapter for FairyTail!

Now for this chapter. If you ever seen Moulin Rouge, imagine that tango and song for their dance. I was going to make it one more chapter before starting it with Lucy but I promised chapter 10 to be the chapter so...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Akira stared wide eyed across the stage at Gray. Her green eyes trailed over his body. He was wearing a very tight white button up shirt tucked into some black slacks. Akira felt a blush creep onto her face as she gazed at him, feeling eyes on him Gray looked over at her. She unconsciously crossed an arm over her chest.

She looked down at the back dress they had put her in. If you want to call it a dress, it clung to her skin so tightly, showing off every single curve she had. The dress was backless but covered her stomach. To hide her FairyTail mark of course. The length was modest, it went to her knees, but had a split up the side of her left leg. Her pink locks her being held up in an elegant bun and she didn't even want to know what kind of make-up they put on her. Black heels adorned her feet.

Gray gave her small smile and she smiled back hesitantly. She heard Mr. Richio speaking and she took a deep breath as he introduces them. The first sounds of the music started to play, and she locked eyes with Gray, partly confused until it hit her. She had to dance with him!

Not missing her cue, she stepped out and started her part of the dance. They were doing a tango, which was way to intimate for her. Oh, she was so glad nobody from the guild was here to see this.

Akira placed one foot down and she turned her head away as her she stuck her hand out, it was grasped tightly by Gray's and she was pulled towards him. Her eyes met his as they danced. At one point she had to fight the blush off her face when her back was pressed tightly against his front and his hand had to skim across her waist. In retrospect, Gray was fighting his own battle.

He knew Akira was beautiful, he'd be a fool not to see that for himself. Yet, as they danced he was gaining a new perspective for the dragon slayer. He watched the way her body moved, the way her eyes looked at him so shyly, the way her lips stretched into that beautiful smile of hers. His heart did a small skip. What was this?

Akira saw the other dancers join them and soon the whole stage was full of dancers as they all danced a very tantalizing tango as a group. Akira scanned the crowd as the music hit its crescendo, the violins were growing increasingly louder. As soon as the music hit its peak, she saw it. The shadow moving about the crowd. Vaguely she caught Gray's attention and motioned with her eyes. He nodded and as one they jumped off the stage but continued to dance as they moved through the crowd.

The thief looked their way and after connecting eyes with Akira, spun on his heel and went to run. Akira smirked and parted from Gray as they ran in opposite directions. She looked up towards the rafters and thrusted her hand out, a vine shooting out to latch on a wooden beam. Using the momentum, she swung into the air just as Gray froze the floor, making the thief slip and start sliding.

The crowd had started to panic but moved out of the way nonetheless. Akira landed in front of the thief and stuck her foot out, stopping his sliding across the floor. With a wave of her hand she wrapped him in vines as Mr. Richio rushed towards them, he obviously forgot that there was ice on the floor and slipped.

Akira rolled her eyes at the man and looked down at their captured target. "That was way too easy." She said as she looked up at Gray, he nodded his agreement. Keiko flew over and hovered next to Akira. "This doesn't feel right." She stated as Mr. Richio and the authorities appeared next to them.

"Whatever do you mean? You caught the thief, so what's wrong?" Mr. Richio asked as he crossed his arms looking the young pink haired girl over.

As on cue, an explosion sounded. Akira was thrown back from the residual shock wave. Groaning, she pushed herself up and looked towards the side of the building, or what was left of it. Three masked figures stood in the hole that was created, a young blond woman in front of them.

"Miya! What are you doing?"

Akira glanced over at Mr. Richio, as he shakily climbed to his feet. The poor man was staring at the blonde woman with shock. Akira blinked, realization hit her as she used herself to her feet. She saw Gray in her peripheral, he was holding his arm but was otherwise fine.

"You are such a foolish man, it was so easy to infiltrate your little circle and get access to your fortune." The young blonde laughed as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "All I had to do was bat my eyelashes and you fell head over heels for me. Disgusting."

Akira heard Mr. Richio choke on his breath and bit her lip as anger caused through her. Walking forward, she stepped in front of the poor man and looked over at Miya. "I hate to spoil your fun, but if you think you're getting away with all that money you're dead wrong."

"Deal with this ignorant girl." The blonde woman growled to the men behind her.

Akira just sighed as they charged towards her. She watched as magic circles appeared on in each of their hands. So, they were wizards huh? She easily side stepped the first punch and ducked to avoid the second. An icy blast against her back, had her glancing back to see an ice wall just behind her. Looking down, she took notice of the sharp point of a sword.

"Sneaking up behind someone to attack is just dirty, and to a woman no less." Gray's ice melted as he came to stand behind Akira, his icy gaze leveled on the man that tried to get a cheap shot in. Akira's attention was brought back to the men in front of her, her hand came up on instinct and she turned her head around to stare at the man who's fist she had caught.

Her gaze flickered to her hand when she felt it heat up some. "A fire user huh?" She smirked. "Your flames are pathetic and aren't even hot. Let me show what REAL flames feel like." Her smirk turned into a smile as her body ignited into flames.

Now let's explain. Akira found out that she could use not only the lightening Laxus shot her with that one time during training, but she could now control fire courtesy of Natsu. It was strange, and she didn't know how she could do it, but unlike with Laxus lightening; the flames were her own.

A vague memory had resurfaced when she and Natsu discovered she could use flames. Igneel had taught her the basis of fire magic, she couldn't use it like Natsu of course. Her body was quipped for Nature Magic, so she couldn't eat fire and she wasn't fire resistant either. Only a small bit.

The man's eyes widened as her flames crawled up his arm and over his body. She used his distraction to deliver a punch to his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him and effectively knocking him out. She jumped backwards to avoid a kick from the third man she had forgotten about, but a swift punch from Gray had him seeing stars.

She smiled up at her icy friend and looked over towards the blonde woman, who was wide eyed. Her shock wore off and a look of fear covered her as she turned to run away. Akira flicked her fingers and a wall of earth rose up, blocking the woman's escape route.

"Sorry lady, but you're not going anywhere."

Miya growled and swung around, a magic gun forming as she turned towards them. Gray was quicker than her and quickly froze her in her tracks. Akira dusted her hands as the flames disappeared.

"Well then, now that that's done."

Akira felt bad for Mr. Richio as the authorities showed up to take his wife away. Yes, Akira was surprised when she found out that the woman just married the man to steal from him. Made her want to beat the woman up. Their employee thanked them and paid them, through his tears and heart break as they left his establishment.

"I think that was the oddest job outcome I've had." Akira said as her, Gray and Keiko departed and headed towards the train. "Even though it was full of embarrassment, they pay off was nice." Keiko giggled next to her.

"Oh? You mean the embarrassment of being in Gray's arms?" Akira felt her face heat up as she glared at her cat. Gray coughed and looked the other way, his cheeks sporting a soft shade of pink

"Let's just get back to the train and get home."

Akira groaned as she held her stomach as a wave of nausea hit her. "Do we have to? I can walk back." Gray rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the train station. Akira pulled her arm, as tears poured down her face the closer they got to the death trap on tracks.

"NOOOOO!"

...

"Wah! It's huge!"

A blonde-haired girl exclaimed as she looked up at the massive building in front of her.

"Welcome to FairyTail!" The blue cat said as he looked back at their new blonde companion. The blonde, a young woman named Lucy, felt her smile widen as she took in the sight of the Fairytail building.

"I can't believe I'm actually here!" She yelled excitedly.

The pink haired boy next to her sniffed the air and a wave of anger hit him as he charged forward and kicked the door open.

"We made it back alive!" He and Happy yelled. A chorus of welcome back greeted them and Lucy felt excitement slam into her even more as the sight if the guild hall came into her vision.

"I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsu, had to go starting trouble did..." a buck tooth man started. Lucy gasped when Natsu promptly kicked him in the face and started to scream about information being fake. She watched as a full-on brawl started around her but, she was to absorb in the fact that was standing in the guild hall to take notice.

"I can't believe I'm actually standing in the FairyTail guild hall." She gushed to herself. Her attention was brought to her a dark-haired male who was half naked, she gaped in shock at him.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Lucy looked back at a brown-haired girl, who was only dressed in a bikini top and some capris. She watched in amazement as the woman lifted a barrel of alcohol to lips and started to drink.

"What is wrong with these people?" She asked herself as a very large man appeared behind her, spouting nonsense about real men. Natsu and the dark-haired man quickly knocked him out.

She crossed Loke of her list and turned when she heard a voice behind her. "Its Mirajane! In the flesh!" Hearts filled her eyes as she stared at one of her idols. "Shouldn't we do something to stop them?" She asked as she looked around at all the fighting people.

Mira giggled. "It happens all the time, so you don't have to worry about it. I mean, it's actually kind of fun this way." She said as a bottle sailed through the air and hit her on the side of the face, making Lucy freak out.

She heard a groan of annoyance and looked over her shoulder towards the other end of the bar. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of a pink haired girl. She watched as the girl spun on her seat and glared off into the crowd of people. Lucy took notice of the fact that girl had shocking green eyes. White wrappings covered the girl's chest and a vest like Natsu's only black and green instead of orange. Black shorts covered her lower half, and Lucy could see her FairyTail symbol on her lower right abdomen, her left had a strange X shaped scar on it.

"Natsu! Give Gray back his underwear!" She yelled as she punched Natsu in the face as he waved Grays's underwear around in his hand.

Lucy shrieked as the dark-haired male stood up next to her, she looked away from his naked form as he asked to borrow her clothes. "Pervert!" The pink haired girl yelled as she kicked the man known as Gray away from her.

Lucy whimpered when Loke picked her up, only to be punched away by the white-haired male, and then to be kicked away by Natsu. Lucy watched as the pink haired girl grabbed Natsu and punched him away as well.

"You butt out!" The Pinkett yelled at Natsu as she dodged a flying chair. Lucy squeaked when green eyes connected with hers. "You must be new. Hi, I'm Akira." Lucy took the girls offered hand and shook it slightly.

...

Akira smiled at the new girl, but her attention was taken away as Cana declared for them all to knock it off. She smirked as Gray, Elfman, Loke and Natsu answered Cana's call for magic. She pursed her lips and debated on whether she should join them, involving magic was always the best part of the brawls, when Master suddenly appeared.

"Would you fools stop bickering like children!"

"He's huge!" The new girl exclaimed as she stared up at the master. Akira chuckled when Makarov stepped on Natsu. Akira smiled and turned to look at Gray as Makarov greeted the new girl. She moved towards him and handed him his discarded pants.

"You may want to put these on." Gray looked down at his nearly naked state and took the pants from her. She looked up towards Master as he jumped towards the top banister, only to misjudge the distance and hit his head on the way up.

"You've gone and done it again you fools! Just look at all the paperwork the council sent me!" Akira stiffened when Makarov looked her way but relaxed when he called Gray's name. "Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterwards and then ran away after stealing someone else underwear that was being dried!"

Akira couldn't stifle her laugh as she looked over at her friend. He shot her a glare in return.

"Elfman! You assaulted a VIP while escorting him!" Elfman scratched his jaw as he looked away mumbling sheepishly.

"Cana! You drank fifteen barrels of alcohol and then charged it to the magic council. Loke, you were flirting with council member Reiji's granddaughter!" Akira watched as the master tore into each of them, she could only hold her breath as Master Makarov got closer and closer to her and Natsu.

Makarov sighed and slumped forward as he looked down at the papers in his hands. "And then Natsu and Akira." Akira winced and looked away. "You two destroyed the Devon thief family but in the process destroyed seven other houses belonging to the townspeople! Akira YOU DESTROYED the clock tower in Tully Village, Natsu you burned down a church in Freesia, damaged parts of Lupinus castle, and destroyed half of Hargeons port!"

"Hey, I wasn't involved in that one." Akira said as she held her hands up in defense. Master Makarov turned his angry eyes on her.

"No! But you sure did blow a hole in Peace Village! You destroyed the sacred rock of the Ambage people and... blew up councilmen Seigrain's summer home." Akira opened her mouth but promptly shut it as she absentmindedly rubbed the back of her arm.

"That was an accident." She mumbled lowly as the master called out other names and their faults.

"Have you all lost your minds! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" Makarov yelled as he clenched his fist and started to shake from anger. "However, I say to heck with the magic council!"

Akira chuckled as Makarov lit the complaints on fire and tossed them out into the air. Her and some others laughed when Natsu leaped into the air like a dog to catch the burning papers.

"Show off." Akira mumbled, earning a wide fiery smile from her brother. She glanced at the new girl to see her completely entranced by what the master was saying. Not that she should blame her, it was amazing to listen to Master.

"Listen up, any power that surpasses reason, still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization." Akira felt a smile start to form on her face as Makarov spoke. She could tell that everyone's morale was starting to strengthen just by looking at everyone's faces.

"To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul!" Makarov said as he looked over his children. "If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in!"

Akira's grin widened, and she couldn't help but look over at Gray, his eyes met her own and he smirked. Elfman clapped her on the shoulder and she looked up at the big man as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Because that's what makes the FairyTail guild... NUMBER ONE!"

Akira yelled with the rest of guild as she stuck her hand up in their hand signal. She felt Natsu wrap an arm around her shoulders and laughed along with her brother as he chuckled beside her. Keiko and Happy were cheering next to them.

After the excitement died down, Akira found herself sitting at a bar with Gray, Elfman and Keiko. She was munching on a burger when she noticed Natsu get up and go towards the request board, the blonde-haired girl came up behind him and showed him her new mark.

"I hear you're taking a break from jobs Akira."

Akira looked up at Elfman and nodded. "Yeah, that last job I did paid well, and my injury still hasn't fully healed either." She said as she rubbed her leg. Her last job was to get rid of some pesky thieves, one of them got a lucky shot in and cut a pretty deep cut into her leg. Usually that wouldn't bother her, but the sword was dipped in poison, so her leg still stung a bit.

The new girl, Lucy came and sat down next to her at the bar. She took a bite of her burger and nodded in thanks to Mira when she sat her usual glass of tea down.

"You should probably get it looked at them." Gray said as he glanced at Akria from the corner of his eye. Since that whole dancing job, they pulled together a few months ago, hers and Gray's relationship had changed sort of. They spent more time together now, well more than they usual did anyways.

"Nah, I'll be okay. You know us Dragneel's, stubborn dragons we are." She smiled and noticed that Lucy turned to look at her funny. Akira opened her mouth to ask her what was wrong when Romeo's little voice caught her attention.

She frowned as she listened to Romeo plead for Makarov to send someone to get his father. She looked down at the table when Romeo punched master in the face and ran out of the building crying.

"That's got to be tough." Lucy said as looked over her shoulder. Akira bit the inside of her mouth to keep her emotion under check.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried." Mirajane explained, her back to them.

The sound of something being broke had Akria looking over and seeing Natsu remove his fist from the request board. She watched her brother leave the guild hall and sighed. "I know Natsu, I feel it too." She whispered to herself, obviously loud enough for Gray to hear because he raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Why did Natsu get so upset?" Lucy asked as she turned around to look at them.

"Because he sees himself in Romeo, they have a lot in common." Akira said, making Lucy look at her. Akira took in a deep breath and picked up her glass bringing it to her lips but not drinking it.

"Just because we're members of FairyTail doesn't mean we don't all have our own personal issues." Mira said as she absentmindedly cleaned a glass. "We've all had our fair share of suffering and loss."

Flashes of Midori, Igneel, and Lisanna flashed within Akira's mind and she sighed. "Natsu can relate to Romeo because many years ago Natsu's father left and never came back." Mirajane said as making Akira trace the necklace around her neck. "Well technically it wasn't is real father, but the one who raised him. He was actually a dragon."

Akira chuckled when Lucy fell out of her chair in shock. She nudged Gray when he scoffed and rolled his eyes next to her.

"Natsu was really raised by a dragon!?" Lucy yelled in shock. "How can I believe that...!?"

"You don't have to believe it, but yes he was." Akira interjected as she placed her chin in her hand and looked over at Lucy. "My brother was raised by the fire dragon Igneel. He taught him how to read and write, and how to use fire magic. One day though, Igneel disappeared and never came back. Natsu lives for the day he'll see Igneel again."

"So, Natsu was telling me truth? He's really searching for Igneel?" Akira nodded at Lucy's question. "Wait! You said brother. You and Natsu are siblings?"

Akira smiled at Lucy. "Yes, we are. He's my big brother, although he doesn't act like it."

"I guess the pink hair does give it away. So, were you raised by Igneel too?" Lucy asked her.

"No, I wasn't, Igneel was my uncle, however I do look forward to seeing him one day again." She stood up from the bar and after tapping Gray's shoulder walked away and out the guild doors. She sighed and felt something land on her shoulder. Keiko's soft fur brushed against her neck.

"Are you going to follow Natsu?" Akira shook her head at Keiko's question.

"No, he needs to do that on his own." She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her shorts and walked down the streets of Magnolia. "Let's go to the park, shall we?" Keiko nodded and let her wings appear, flying above Akira as they walked.

* * *

I need a Beta reader! If anyone would be willing to help, that would be fantastic. I'm suffering in alot of areas and with my depression being so bad right now, its difficult to keep the writing up...

review please... let me hear your thoughts.


	11. Let's Make a Team

**Chapter has been edited!**

Hello! Sorry it has taken me so long to post the new chapter! I hope yall enjoy it. It is rather short and the good fighting isnt until next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Akira was bored. After the excitement of the new girl showing up, it got boring. Akira really wanted to take a mission but Natsu was out with Lucy on a job, again. They made it back from Mt. Hakobe a few days ago and then left again soon after that to go after the Daybreak book or whatever.

"Don't look so down Akira." Keiko said as she sat down next to Akira on the table. Said girl looked up at her feline friend and sighed. She was just so bored. Her eyes traveled over to Gray was sitting a few tables over. He looked as bored as she felt and a part of her was tempted to go ask him if he wanted to go on a job together.

Sighing in defeat she laid her head down on the table a little to roughly, making a rather loud thud echo around her.

"You look like you're dying of boredom."

Glancing up she blinked at Gray. When did he get up and walk towards her? Akira sighed and laid her head back down. Keiko turned her head and looked up at the Ice wizard herself.

"Maybe you should put on some clothes before you come walking up here." Keiko retired as she turned her nose up at Gray. Gray did his usual freak out and quickly gathered his clothes.

"Anyways, I have a job I'm going to go do. Want to come with me?" Gray asked as he leaned against the table Akira was sitting at. Akira blinked at him before a wide smile spilt her face as she jumped up and pulled Gray out of the guild hall, Keiko was quick to start flying after them.

...

"Man, that was an easy task." Akira said as she stretched her arms above her head. That was probably one of the easiest jobs she ever went on, and probably with the least amount of destruction.

Gray chuckled as he walked beside her, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants. Naturally he was shitless, but Akira was getting to where his half nakedness didn't bother her anymore. Besides, this just meant she got ogle him as she wanted. Akria gasped as her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

What the hell was that thought? Her eyes quickly cut to Gray to see if he noticed but he was too busy looking around the area. A quiet snickering beside her had her glancing at her cat companion.

"I saw that Akira." Keiko snickered as she landed on Akira's shoulder. "I wonder what Gray would say if he found out you were checking him out like that." Akira glared at Keiko making the cat give her a very evil smirk.

"You wouldn't dare." Akira harshly whispered, Keiko's challenging smirk had her eyes widening and she quickly placed her hand over Keiko's mouth just as she was about to open it and say Gray's name. Said Ice Wizard raised an eyebrow at them, to which Akira juts smiled innocently as she held Keiko against her, her hand firmly over the cat's mouth.

"Well I need to go make one of these bushes my bathroom, sooo..." Akira wrinkled her nose at Gray's words and sat down on a nearby rock as Gray wondered off into the thicket. Her ears twitched when she heard fighting, she breathed in and sighed as she calmly walked towards the voices already knowing who it was.

Coming out of the trees she looked around the area. Gray and her brother were face to face arguing about Natsu barging in on Gray as he was looking for a bathroom. Walking over she hit them both on the back of the head.

"I think that as enough you two!"

"Akira!"

Akira only had a few seconds to open her arms as a blue cat flew into her chest. "Hey there Happy." She smiled down at the blue ball of energy and raised her eyes to look over at Lucy who was staring at her.

"Damn it bugs, that hurt!" Natsu yelled as he shot up from the ground rubbing the back of his head. Akira glared at him.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be picking fights Natsu!"

"Gray started it!"

"What did you say flame brains!"

"You heard me stripper! Now what are you doing out in the woods with my sister! You better be keeping your hands to yourself!"

Akira smacked both in the head once again. "I said enough! As for why we are out here, we are just coming back from a job." She explained as she felt Keiko land on her head.

They all sat down as Happy and Keiko started fishing, Natsu told Gray to head on back home alone since I would be going back with them. She had to yet again break up another fight. Gray sighed and stood up, conceding to Natsu's immature behavior.

"Fine I will, and unless you want trouble you should to." Gray said as he turned away from them.

Akria stood up as well, with protest from Natsu as Lucy asked Gray what he was talking about. Smirking Akira looked down at the trio on the ground. "Because Erza is due back any day now." Her smirk turned into a smile as both boys shuddered.

"What is Erza like?" Lucy asked as she came out of her daydream.

"Scary." All three boys answered at once.

Akira looked down at Keiko, who had made it into her arms at some point as the boys argued over how scary Erza was. Akira went to open her mouth when a sudden spike of power had her body moving before she knew what was going on.

"Get down!" She yelled tackling Lucy out of the way just as an explosion rocked the cliff side. Once the dust cleared Akira was on her feet. "Happy? Keiko?!" She yelled looking around for the two cats.

"No one takes my little buddy!" Natsu yelled as he ran off in a random direction, Akira was right behind him as Lucy and Gray shouted at them to wait. Both Dragon slayers came to a stop on top of cliff and looked down at the small group that had Happy and Keiko tied to a stick over a fire.

"Hold it right there!" Natsu shouted as Lucy and Gray came to a stop beside them.

"Natsu! Akira!" Happy shouted as big tears poured down his face. Keiko let out a small breath at seeing their friends coming to rescue them.

"Those are our friends there you are trying to cook!" Akira said as she and Natsu cracked their knuckles.

"You guys are going to have to make other plans for dinner!" Natsu declared.

Gray asked them what guild they were in to which came a very snarky response and the enemy charging at them.

"Let's do this guy." Akira said as she jumped off the cliff and went after the two twins. Her and Gray swapped opponents as she kicked the chicken away from Lucy and the two cats. An explosion sounded above them, and she watched as Natsu broke out of the guys sand trap.

A Fire Dragon Iron Fist later, the culprits were caught and tied to a tree.

"Lulla...lullaby." One of them whispered making Akira jerk and look around at him.

Lullaby? Why did that name sound so familiar? Her head started to swim, and she groaned as the stabbing pain hit her skull. Her vision cleared as a shadow came out of nowhere and grabbed the guys tied to the tree.

"What was that?" Natsu asked looking towards the trees. Akira had to agree with Gray, whoever it was they were fast. She couldn't smell them or hear them anymore. Not wanting to waste any more time the group started to make their way towards Magnolia.

Once back they split up, Akira and Keiko went home as did Lucy while the other three boys went back to the guild. Akira got bored at home and ended up going to bed early. The next day, she met up with her brother at the guild.

She walked in and noticed that Mira was using a light pen and had drawn out a map explaining whatever it was she was telling Lucy. Sighing, Akira sat down at the table Gray and Cana were occupying and glanced over as her brother scared Lucy.

"But seriously, the guys Natsu are talking about exist. They are the dark guilds, they have chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crimes." Mira explained.

A small smile appeared as Natsu told Lucy to go pick a job, although that smile turned into a frown at his next words. Yeah, he was on my team until now. Akira thought as she glared at Natsu. Sensing her hate, her brother glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Lucy, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams." Gray said from his position in front of Akira, and what do you know he was shirtless.

"Gray... your clothes." Akira said sweetly as she sipped her newly placed beverages courtesy of Mirajane.

"Jerk." Natsu huffed under his breath. Keiko sighed beside her as the two boys started with the name calling. Luckily for them, she didn't feel like breaking up their fight today.

"You seem distant. Something up?" Cana asked Akira as she looked the young pink haired girl over. Cana's eyes ran over her clothes, they looked like Akira's normal. A green tank top that cut off at her mid-drift covered by a black vest that stopped underneath her breast, black mid-thigh length skirt with a green belt and mid-calf high black boots. Cana blinked when she did notice however the girl's clothes were ruffled and crooked.

Smiling, Akira sipped her tea. "I'm okay, just not feeling well today." Cana stared at her in surprise. Akira didn't blame her, seeing as how she wasn't one to ever get sick. The sound of Loke screaming and running away from Lucy had Akira looking away from Cana's calculating gaze and back towards her brother and Gray, just in time to see Gray punch Natsu into Lucy.

"Would you two just knock it off already?" Lucy asked as she laid underneath Nastu, an angry tick mark forming above her head.

"Natsu started it, I'm just following through." Gray said as he flexed his arm.

"Your clothes Gray." Cana mumbled as she took another swig of her alcohol.

Growling in frustration at their antics, Akira manifested a vine and smacked both in the head with it. "Enough! Both of you! You two are such babies!" She yelled slamming her hands down on the table and glaring at the two. Everyone in the guild were laughing at the two as they now turned their attention on to her.

"Butt out Akira!" Gray said as he grabbed Natsu in a head lock. Akria opened her mouth to response when the guild doors were slammed open.

"Bad news! Erza is back!" Loke shouted as he ran into the guild hall, which turned into complete mayhem. Akira sat back down and sighed as everyone ran around like crazy people.

"Honestly, they act like she is never here in the first place." Keiko commented as she looked around at the other guild members. Akira nodded in agreement. The sound of heavy footsteps hit her sensitive ears and she looked towards the entrance of the guild.

"She's here." Akira said just loud enough for the others to hear. She watched as her favorite red head came waltzing in carrying a giant horn over her shoulders. That woman's strength always surprised her no matter how many times she bore witness to it.

"I have returned where is master Makarov?" Erza asked as she sat her giant horn down.

"Welcome back Erza, the master is at a conference right now." Mira greeted kindly. Akira sometimes couldn't fathom how much Mira had changed.

"I see." Erza nodded before looking at a couple of the guys who asked her a question. Akira looked over towards her brother and Gray and chuckled as the stood their sweating, both holding their breath hoping Erza didn't notice them.

"Now listen up!" Erza said turning to glare at everyone. "While I was out I heard a few things. Word is Fairytail has caused nothing but trouble as of late. The master might not care but I most certainly do."

Akira sweat dropped as Erza started to tear into everyone.

"Akira!" She froze as Erza said her name.

"Y... yes ma'am."

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" She breathed a sigh of relief as she pointed next to her, she had to hold in her laugh at seeing the two boys. They had their arms around each other's neck and were acting like they were shaking hands.

"Oh, hey there Erza, we're just hanging out like two good friends tend to do." Gray said as he forced a smile on his face.

"Aye." Natsu agreed.

"Huh! Why is Natsu talking like Happy." Lucy asked, being a little too dramatic for Akira's taste.

"That's great I'm pleased to see the two of you getting along. However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horn every now and again." Erza said as she looked the two boys over.

Gray chucked dryly. "I don't know if we are the best of friends."

"Aye." Natsu agreed weekly.

Akira tuned out Mira's explanation to Lucy on why the boys feared Erza.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you two to do me a favor." That seemed to get the entire guilds attention. "While traveling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master first, but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency." Erza paused and looked them both over. "You two are the strongest wizards here and I could really use your help."

Akira blinked in surprise when Erza turned to look at her as well. "You too Akira, I could use your help also."

The guild broke out in whispers at what Erza just did. Her eyes trailed over to see Natsu and Gray staring at each other and before anything could happen she walked towards them and wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders.

"This is going to be so much fun, don't you agree." She asked breaking the tension that was starting to build between the two.

"We will meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza told them to which Akira nodded to, smiling happily. She smiled at Gray and Natsu and hugged their necks.

"Erza, Natsu, Gray and Akira, working together? I never saw that one coming." Mira mused out loud. "This could be the most powerful team Fairytail ever seen."

"Yay, we are going to be a team!" Akira smiled as she hugged both boys.

Gray looked away. "Right, a team." He said as he moved from under her arm and walked towards a table to sit down.

Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulders, grinning widely. "I'm hungry, wanna go get something to eat?" Akira smiled and nodded taking hold of his arm and pulling him out of the guild hall. "Come on Happy, Keiko!" She called as both cats flew after them.

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

Let me hear your thoughts. You know I love them.

Review.


End file.
